


A Goal for a Soul

by ginkgyo



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Dark, Gore, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Psychological Torture, Scars, SebaCiel - Freeform, Torture, ciel didn't get turned into a demon, older Ciel, this was originally a rp with my cousin and i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginkgyo/pseuds/ginkgyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is no longer a thirteen year old, though he is still quite short.  The dark clouds of his past have long past, including the times with Claude Faustus and Alois Trancy.  Though Ciel remained human after that ordeal, Sebastian and him made a new contract, this one with a different end goal.  To reach his goal, Ciel is not as willing to do anything it takes, for he is more focused on his work for the queen.  And it is the jobs that she gives him that bring him much trouble, irritation, and suffering. New enemies will emerge, and old ones will reappear.  Ciel will break both mentally and physically, however he may be able to finally reach his goal as a result.  But is it worth going through all the pain from his past and present just for happiness, until the day his butler finally steals his soul?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally and is currently a role play between my cousin and I. The point of view switches constantly because I was writing from Ciel's pov and she was writing from Sebastian's, and later, Claude's. But honestly at the beginning you can't tell which pov it is because we both wore for both character. The * at the end of a section is where one of us ended a section and the other one of us started writing. We made Ciel older than he is in the canon universe because 1) he needed a few years to separate now and the Alois ordeal 2) the age gap was a little too weird for us. Sorry. This is the second writing I've ever posted and is my first long fic, so please excuse any errors. I'm just a teenager with spellcheck. 
> 
> This chapter was a little rough but I promise it'll get at least a little better. We wrote this chapter over four months ago and I think our writing has improved since then. But I'll stop rambling. Heres the story/rp.

"Time to wake up, my lord," Sebastian said, throwing open the curtains in the large room belonging to Ciel, the rays of sun shining onto Ciel's delicate features, "You have a busy day, today. On top of your lessons, today we will host the ball for Lizzie's birthday."*

Ciel groaned a little and shaded his eyes from the sun for a second before getting up. "Tell me my schedule for today" He ordered Sebastian as he poured the morning tea. When Sebastian brought the tea to the small earl, he sipped it and Sebastian began to tell him what he must do for the day.*

"Well after breakfast you have your dance lesson with Ms. Hitch, and preceding this, you have your social studies lesson with Mr. Smith. Then at 12:00pm, the preparations for the ball begin. Lizzie will arrive at 1:00pm, and the ball will begin at 1:30pm," Sebastian explained, his usual smile plastered onto his face. He began to dress Ciel in his usual white button-up shirt and blue coat, and then tied his shoelaces. "The ball will end at 7:00pm, an hour after dinner. Is there anything you'd like to change in this schedule?"*

"Do I have to have a dance lesson?" Ciel asked, knowing the answer but hoping he can make it go away. No matter how many lessons he has, the earl can never master the art. "Every nobleman must learn how to dance well and properly. After all you can't just stand in the corner at your birthday ball of your betrothed." Sebastian said as he finished dressing him and Ciel stood. "Fine" he grumbled. *

A loud crash was heard from outside the door, which caused the pictures on the wall to rattle. With an exasperated look on his face, Sebastian bowed and said, "I will go see what those bothersome servants are doing. Excuse me, my lord." Taking the trolley, Sebastian swiftly exited the room, and elegantly glided on the trolley down the hall, leaving Ciel behind. *

Ciel strolled through the halls leisurely, taking his sweet time in order postpone his dreadful dance lesson for as long as possible. While he was walking slowly, Sebastian hurried ahead to go clean up whatever mess the servants have made before the earl got there. When Sebastian did get there, he started to wonder why he hired such imbeciles in the first place. *

Sebastian entered the kitchen to see a horrendous sight. The usually present smile slid off his face, and was replaced with a scowl, as he took in the broken dishes and servants wearing guilty expressions. "It wasn't me!" They said simultaneously, then proceeded to point at one another, saying, "it was him!" 

Sebastian clicked his tongue, and glared at the servants. "Whichever of you made the mess means nothing to me. Why don't you go play in the garden, perhaps try and stay out of trouble?" His pointed look made the servants squirm and rush out of the kitchen, Mey-Rin muttering "I told you not to do that, yes! Now look, Sebastian is angry, yes he is!" 

Grabbing a dustpan, Sebastian swiftly swept the mess away in several elegant movements, and proceeded to dump the glass shards into the disposal. 

Meanwhile, Ms. Hitch awaited Ciel in the ballroom, ready to teach her ever-learning student the art of ball dancing. *

As all of this is happening, Ciel was still walking to the ballroom, taking as many detours as possible. Eventually though he made it to the ballroom and slowly pushed open the doors. 

Ms. Hitch was tapping her foot against the floor impatiently. "Now that you are finally here," she said in her snappish voice, "we can begin your lesson."  
And so the dancing, or as Ciel so loved to call it, societal bullshit, begIns. The teacher and her pupil started to dance across the room, Ms. Hitch's feet getting stepped on often, and Ciel's ears getting bombarded with commands to correct his attempts at dancing. After what seemed like eternity to Ciel, Ms. Hitch finally announced that the lesson was over. An exhausted Ciel left the ballroom as Sebastian opened the doors for him. "We will definitely be needing more lessons." Sebastian said to Ms. Hitch. Ciel glared at his butler and walks down the hall to his study. *

Sebastian's gaze lingered on Ciel's back as he walked towards the study, and he said kindly, "Don't worry, young lord, you'll get better. It takes time to master any art." Sebastian began to walk next to Ciel, escorting him to his study. "Mr. Smith should be waiting for you in your study. During your lesson, I will be making preparations for the ball." They then reached the door to Ciel's study, and Sebastian reached to open the door for his lord. *

Sebastian opened the door and Ciel walked in, acting as if he is completely confident while he was really trying his hardest not to let Sebastian's kind words affect him. His butler watched the earl walk into his study, his gaze burning in Ciel's back. The door shut and Ciel sat down to begin his lesson while Sebastian walked down the hall, planning the ball. *

Sebastian sighed softly as he ran swiftly to and fro in the ballroom, setting up tables and chairs, contemplating Ciel's hesitation to enter the study. Blaming it on his disinterest in social studies, he pushed the thoughts from his mind, and continued thoughtlessly putting decor and food out.

Mr. Smith smiled as Ciel entered the study. "Ah, Lord Phantomhive. I trust you've had a good weekend?" *

"Yes, it's been fine. How have you been?" Ciel asked in an obviously disinterested tone. Mr. Smith started to drone on about his weekend, and Ciel tuned him out, and instead thought about how Sebastian had watched him walk into his study. Ciel had felt the demon's eyes watching him, but Ciel just brushed it off as Sebastian being protective. 

Mr. Smith finally stopped talking about his life and began the lesson. Ciel gave the lesson half his attention and mostly just dreaded what came after it. Elizabeth was to arrive at the manor in less than two hours and thirty minutes after that, her birthday ball would begin. Ciel trusted Sebastian to make the ball go perfectly, however he still would do anything to prevent it from happening. 

Although Ciel hated his lessons, when the clock strikes 12:00, marking the end of the lesson, Ciel didn’t feel his usual relief and instead just wished for time to move slower. He knew it was childish, but he still hoped for the ball not to happen. Sebastian opened the door for his lord and then led him to the ballroom for the earl’s opinions on the decor.*

"I've decided to accent the room with pale pink curtains and table cloths. They go well with the silverware, as I hope you'll agree." Said Sebastian, though his voice sounded detached. He always felt irate about having to leave Ciel with strangers for two hours, though his teachers were hardly strangers. Perhaps his little lord was growing on him. Or maybe it was because he found both of his tutors annoying. Entering the ballroom, Sebastian waited for Ciel to comment on his work. *

Ciel looked around the large room and then nodded in approval. "Elizabeth will definitely be a fan of your color choice." 

Sebastian felt a flare of irritation at the mention of his earl's fiancée, and brushed it off as him just being irritated by the young lady. She tended to get in his nerves with her high pitched voice and often ridiculous clothing. 

"I'm glad you approve, my lord." Sebastian said.  
Ciel wasn't quite sure what to say after that so he merely ordered, "Bring my lunch to my study. I have work to do before this ridiculous party." And then he began to walk out of the ballroom. *

"How do you feel about Lizzie?" Sebastian asked suddenly. He mentally scolded himself for being so careless and letting the words slip, but he wanted to know. It'd been weighing on his mind for some time now, plaguing his thoughts subconsciously. *

Ciel stopped walking and turns around in surprise. "Why do you ask?" Ciel responded with another question.

"Just curious. If you weren’t fond of her it would make it quite difficult for you to reach your goal." Sebastian tried to cover his strange question about his lord's feelings.  
Ciel felt a slight giddy feeling in his chest as he wondered why Sebastian might have asked, but he told himself that it was Sebastian job to take care of him and his happiness is a part of that. 

"I don't particularly enjoy her company but I am to be wed to her, so I suppose I must learn to." Ciel answered and Sebastian felt slightly relieved to know that the strong feelings Lady Elizabeth has for his little lord are not reciprocated.*

"I understand, my lord." Said Sebastian, placing his hand over his heart. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he tapped his chin. "Lady Elizabeth will be arriving shortly. In fact, she is already here." Just then, a knock was heard on the door. Sebastian quickly answered the door with a pleasant smile. "Lady Elizabeth, welcome-" "CIELLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!" Elizabeth burst through the door and rushed to embrace her fiancé. "Oh Ciel, the decor is beautiful! I've missed you so!" *  
Sebastian's smile faltered for a second as he watched Elizabeth pull his little lord into a hug. Ciel's grimace made the demon's mood lift slightly. 

"Happy birthday Elizabeth." Ciel said, causing the girl to giggle. "Ciel I've told you a thousand times. Call me Lizzie!" Ciel just nodded. Lizzie took a step back and examinds the earl's clothing. 

"Oh no Ciel! You can't wear something to drab to my party. You are so adorable, so your clothes need to be adorable as well!" She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door. Ciel sighed and let her take him to the garden, which where she announced that they will have tea there. Ciel nodded at Sebastian, who smiled and said "I'll bring you your tea in ten minutes time." *

Sebastian made his way to the kitchen, a small scowl forming on his face. Jealousy prickled in his chest, but he ignored it. After brewing Ciel's favorite tea, earl grey, he proceeded to load the drink and biscuits onto the trolley. 

"What's got you in sucha bad mood?" Asked Bard, entering the kitchen. Sebastian was surprised that the cook had dared to ask him a question such as that one, when the look on his face clearly stated he didn't want to be spoken to at the moment. 

"Nothing at all. Why are you in the kitchen?" Countered Sebastian, shutting a cupboard. 

"Jus' 'cause I don't cook all the time doesn't mean I've completely given up the job." Said Bard, chewing on the end of his cigarette. "And besides, I thought I'd make somethin' special for Lady Lizzie and Ciel, seeing as it's her birthday."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I think the manor would appreciate you not burning it down today."*

Sebastian rolled the trolley down the hall and back out to the gardens, where Elizabeth was talking passionately about some nonsense, and Ciel was listening to her, with a slight smile on his face. The smile made the prickle of jealousy comes back to the demon, who once again shook it off. Ciel turned around slightly in his chair and saw Sebastian coming. A small sigh of relief escaped his mouth, and when the demon heard it, all of his petty jealousy was swept away. *

Ciel had been trying to pay attention to his betrothed's excited talking, however his mind kept wandering back to Sebastian. Precisely ten minutes after the demon had left, he arrived with the tea. Ciel let out a small slight sigh of relief to see his butler. The tea would give him a break from Lizzie's talking of the dress she had seen in a store window on her way to the manor. 

Sebastian began pouring the tea and setting the china and biscuits on the table. Ciel couldn’t help but watch his butler's graceful movements and admire them slightly. "Earl grey?" Ciel asked when Sebastian set the cup of tea before him. Sebastian's polite smile grows a little bigger when he said, "Correct as usual, my lord." *

Sebastian then handed Elizabeth her tea, and she took it eagerly. Sipping from the cup, her already present smile grew wider, and she gushed "Oh, Sebastian, this tea is good, as always!" Sebastian politely smiled, and said "What sort of butler would I be, if I couldn't make a decent cup of tea?" After he gave the couple their delicacies, Sebastian proceeded to ask, "What outfit shall I prepare for you, my lord? Perhaps your elegant black on? Or maybe your vibrant red?" *

Ciel was about to speak when Lizzie exclaimed, "Ciel please please please don't wear black! It's not cute at all and it won't match my dress!"Ciel sighed, as he often did when his fiancée was at the manor. 

"Because it is your birthday," he began, "I'll let you choose the colors of my outfit for the ball." Lizzie clapped her hands and squealed in excitement. "Sebastian take me to Ciel's room so I can see what choices I have!" She ordered in an overly excited tone. Sebastian's smile twitched in irritation, and then returned to its usual politeness.

"Oh course. Right this way, Lady Elizabeth." Ciel and Lizzie stood up and walked behind Sebastian to the Earl's room. Lizzie grabbed Ciel's hand and held it while they walked, causing Ciel's cheeks to blush slightly pink and his more reasonable side to get irritated with her. Sebastian notices the two holding hands, and another wave of jealousy rushed through him.They arrived at Ciel's room and Lizzie went through his clothes, eventually picking out an outfit of navy blue and grey. "It'll go so well with your eyes!" Lizzie exclaimed when she held it up. Sebastian then led Lizzie to a guest room so her lady in waiting could dress the birthday girl in her dress. Then Sebastian returned and started to dress the earl in the clothes his betrothed chose for him. *

Sebastian began to remove Ciel's shirt, not saying a word. Ignoring the strange feeling stirring in his chest, he folded Ciel's previous work shirt, and lays it on the bed. Sebastian then began to slip the newly chosen shirt onto Ciel, and pulled his delicate hand through the sleeve hole. Envy exploded in his chest, remembering how Elizabeth had grasped it, and how a faint blush had spread across his master's cheeks. Sebastian's gaze hardened, however he continued to dress his lord. *

Ciel sat there, allowing his butler to dress him. The feeling of Sebastian's gloved hands against his pale skin made him shiver slightly. Ciel turned his gaze from the ground to Sebastian, looking directly into his red eyes. The young earl noticed how angry the demon looked, and decided to tease him about it. 

"Why are you looking like a child whose parents wouldn't let him buy a toy?" Ciel asked his butler, a slight smirk on his face. *

Sebastian bit back a snarky response and instead plastered a smile onto his face, and sighed, "Nothing of importance, my lord. Simply contemplating... Issues." After tying Ciel's bow, Sebastian stood up. "I was only thinking of when you and Elizabeth are to be wed..." His voice trailed off, a slightly sad note in his voice. The smile that had faded off of his face was quickly replaced, and he offered Ciel a hand, "But that is a matter to be discussed another day. We mustn't keep Elizabeth waiting, young lord. It's poor hosting skills." *

Ciel was confused and slightly concerned about Sebastian's obvious sadness with the subject of him being wed. It wasn't like the demon to show any emotion, especially not sadness. Ciel wasn't particularly happy with the idea of being wed either. He had never been attracted to girls, much less Lady Elizabeth. Lizzie was a nice friend, not someone he would want to spend the rest of his life with. However, Ciel was seventeen and that means that the idea of his wedding being soon was actually a reality. 

He and Sebastian walked down the quiet halls, enjoying the small moment of peace before the chaotic party. The moment of peace ended when they got to the ballroom and opened the doors to see that multiple guests, such as Lau and Prince Soma with his butler, had already arrived and were chatting with the birthday girl. Ciel took a deep breath and walked into the room. *

Sebastian abandoned his lord's side, and went to welcome the guests. Wearing the same usual smile, he approached the door and opened it upon hearing a polite knock. 

"Welcome to the Phantomhive-" Sebastian's voice faltered as he observes who is at the door. "...Grell..." He said, annoyance evident in his voice, "Why are you here?" 

"Oh, Bassy dearest! It's been too long!" Grell exclaimed, attempting to embrace the butler. Sebastian sidestepped Grell, causing the grim reaper to plummet into the house. 

"It is extremely improper to attend a party uninvited. What business do you have here?" Said Sebastian, as he picked the redhead up by the collar of his shirt and tossed him back outside with a flick of his wrist. *

Grell looked slightly angry and offended for a second, however his face returned to his usual insane grin. "Now Sebas-chan. Part of the reason I came is to see your lovely face again, but I'm also on official business." Grell explained to his favorite demon how souls were being stolen from the reapers all over London, and because Sebastian was the only known demon in the area, the reapers were both blaming him and considering asking for his help taking down the culprit. 

Ciel saw his butler talking to the crazy redhead that just so happens to be in love with him. Anger and jealousy flared up in his chest. However, Lizzie grabbed his hand and begged him to dance with her, so he turned away and obeyed her wishes. *

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Stolen? I can assure you, I have not been stealing souls as of late." Sebastian's brow creased slightly, and his brows furrowed. "There could always be another demon around here, you know. " The thought made Sebastian scowl. He didn't want another Claude fiasco. "But for now, you should check elsewhere. We are busy at the moment. I'll let you know if I see anything." Sebastian then promptly shut the door in Grell's face. *

Grell stood outside staring at the door. "Well you've stolen my heart Sebas-chan" and then he began to walk around the manor and watched the ball through the first window he sees. As he did this, Grell muttered to himself, "Sebastian is even more cold than usual. While I love it I'm just dying to know what's making his attitude so sour." And so, Grell searched the party for the demon and saw that Sebastian was glaring at a couple dancing. 

"Oh my who would be making my dear Bassy soooo upset?" Grell asked himself. The couple turned and Grell saw it was the Earl Phantomhive dancing. "HE STILL LIKES THAT LITTLE BRAT MORE THAN ME!!!!" Grell screamed as he threw a fit just outside the window. " MY BASSY IS UPSET BECAUSE SOME LITTLE HUMAN BOY IS DANCING WITH A GIRL?!?" and then Grell left in a huff, not wanting to see anymore for now.*

Sebastian stood idly near the wall, observing his surroundings. His foul mood seemed to have scared people off, seeing as only Prince Soma had greeted him. Sebastian quickly recomposed, reprimanding himself in his head. I can't let a little jealousy get in the way of Ciel's happiness. Sebastian then approached different guests, being the butler that he was, and asked them how they are doing, if they need anything, etc. It helped Sebastian get his mind off of his bothersome annoyances. 

After doing an entire round of the crowded ballroom, Sebastian's gaze made its way towards Ciel and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was still squealing about something or another, while Ciel nodded and offered her a drink. Sebastian's foul mood returned.*  
Despite what Sebastian thought, Ciel wasn't happy. During Sebastian's busywork, Ciel was becoming exhausted. Lizzie hadn't left his side for the entire ball and he had danced for at least half of the time. 

"Sebastian" he called out quietly, knowing the demon would hear him. All Ciel wanted was some brandy and a little quiet, so he would just have to settle for the first one. Lizzie didn’t drink strong alcohol, and didn’t approve of alcohol in general, therefore the only beverages going around was champagne and a weak wine. Lizzie was hanging on to his arm, squealing excitedly about all the cute dresses at her ball and how she hoped it never ended when Sebastian appeared suddenly at Ciel's side. *

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian asked politely, holding a tray of drinks and cookies, offering one to Elizabeth. She eagerly took a drink and a cookie, thanking Sebastian. *

"Get me some brandy." Ciel tiredly ordered him. Lizzie pips in "Oh Ciel! you shouldn't drink that kind of liquor. It isn't good for you!" Ciel gave Sebastian a look that clearly said, "and get it quickly" before he turned back to his fiancée and tried to explain to her that he can handle some brandy. 

"I know you think you can Ciel but I really don't want you to!" She begged him. Ciel sighed and then went along with what she said. "Alright fine. Since I don't want to upset you, I won't." Lizzie giggled happily and then continued to talk. Another young lady however, finally pulled her away to compliment her dress and Ciel made his escape, pulling Sebastian out of the hall with him. "Let's go get me some alcohol before she realizes I'm gone." Ciel said and Sebastian smiled slightly, amused by his little lord. *

Sebastian led the way to kitchen, while Ciel walked beside him. "Is Lady Elizabeth wearing your patience thin?" Sebastian smirked slightly, holding open the door to the kitchen for Ciel. After the two entered the kitchen, Sebastian opened the highest cupboard to retrieve the brandy bottle. He then poured Ciel, and then himself a glass of brandy. *

"To be completely blunt," Ciel started, "Yes." He said in a definite tone, and then took a large drink of his brandy, causing Sebastian to chuckle slightly. The alcohol warmed Ciel slightly and calmed down his frazzled nerves. He quickly downed the rest of the drink while Sebastian sipped his slowly. Ciel paused for a moment, admiring how the demon looked while he casually sat across from him, sipping his brandy as if he and Ciel were equals. If Ciel was being completely honest with himself, he would be thinking that Sebastian looks even more attractive than usual, which is impressive. However, Ciel was rarely honest so instead he got up from his chair and softly said "thank you" to Sebastian for the first time ever, causing a slight blush on his cheeks. *

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Whatever for? It would seem that the alcohol has already taken effect." A smirk made its way to his lips. Sebastian raised his eyebrow higher when he sees that Ciel has already downed his entire drink. "Would you like some more, my lord? Keep in mind, you should limit yourself, seeing as the party is still going on" Sebastian rose and brushes his hair out of his face, pouring Ciel a small amount of brandy. *

"I'm not so weak that a glass of brandy would affect me. I'm just glad I got out of that horrendous ball for a moment. That's all I've been wanting the entire time." I've just been wanting to be with you. Ciel said in his mind, knowing that he'll never tell Sebastian that. For fuck's sake he was a demon and his butler. There was no way Ciel would ever admit to being slightly attached to him.  
"After this I'll have to go back or else Elizabeth will notice I'm gone." Ciel said, and Sebastian nodded in agreement, but Ciel saw his eyes harden in anger. The anger brought Ciel slight satisfaction as he sipped brandy in the peaceful silence of the kitchen with his demon. *

"...Yes, of course, my lord.." He gritted out. Ciel chugged the brandy quickly, and made his way to the door. Sebastian got up to open the door for him, but Ciel tripped over his untied shoelace, and staggered forward. Sebastian swiftly caugh htis lord, and a concerned expression crossed his face. "You should be more careful about untied shoelaces.." He then bent down and proceeded to tie Ciel's shoe. *

Ciel wasn't drunk. Or at least that's what he kept saying to himself. He was just a little tipsy. After Sebastian was finished tying his shoes, he went back to the ball. And of course as soon as he opens the door, Lizzie flung her arms around him, making Sebastian's mood even more sour. "CIEELLLL!" She squealed and then proceeded to scold him about leaving her all alone on her birthday. Ciel apologized and they went back to the dance floor, Ciel not wanting to admit it but stumbling slightly as they waltzed.*

Elizabeth laughed happily as she and Ciel waltzed together. "Oh Ciel, you're waltzing is clumsier than usual!" She giggled giddily and smiled fondly at Ciel. Meanwhile, Sebastian scoffed and looked away from the dancing couple. "I could probably use another drink.." Suddenly, Sebastian is bombarded by a swirl of purple hair. "Sebastian! How are you?" An Indian voice questioned. Sebastian plastered a smile onto his face. "Oh, well, everything has been swell. And with you?" Prince Soma smiled sympathetically, "Yes, yes I am well. You seem to be in a foul mood. Agni had noticed too, no?" Agni's face contorted into a slightly uncomfortable expression. "Yes." Is all he said. 

 

Sebastian smiled wider, "I don't know what you're talking about. Please, have another drink." He then handed Prince Soma and Agni two glasses of champagne and swiftly made his way across the room. Sebastian then composed himself, and strolled around the room, being the classic butler, only a bit more hellish. *

Lizzie and Ciel kept dancing, and Ciel became dizzier as the dance went on. He started to feel slightly nauseous but he pushed the feeling down and kept dancing. The feeling kept coming back up and getting stronger until finally…

Ciel vomited all over his fiancées new dress. 

Lizzie screamed in disgust and started crying and yelling that she told him not to drink and all Ciel could think about is how much better he feels. Until of course, Lizzie's hand slapped across his face. That was when Sebastian stepped in. *

Sebastian quickly made his way over to the couple. He helped Ciel keep his balance by gently holding him upright. "Lady Elizabeth, I apologize... Lord Ciel isn't well at the moment.. I will put him to bed at once, and get you changed." 

Sebastian almost laughed at the horrified expression on Elizabeth's face. He definitely didn't regret using up his strong liquor for this. Sebastian then quickly led both Elizabeth and Ciel out of the ballroom, and down the hall to the door of the spare bedroom. "Lady Elizabeth, I have summoned your maid to come clean you up. My sincerest apologies. Please feel free to take any of the dresses in the wardrobe." Just then, Lizzie's maid rushed towards her mistress. Sebastian then turned abruptly, picked Ciel up, and carried him to his room. 

While Sebastian felt slightly guilty for putting his master through the humiliation of puking on his fiancé, he definitely didn't regret it. *

Ciel was exceedingly confused. He knew that a glass of brandy wouldn't make him drunk, much less vomiting-on-my-fiancée-at-her-birthday-ball-in-front-of-everyone drunk. Ciel did feel guilty that he ruined Elizabeth’s birthday however he felt slightly better now that he got some of the alcohol out of his system though. Also being carried by Sebastian could make anyone feel better. 

The demon had stopped carrying Ciel at least a year before, however on rare occasions such as this, he still did and Ciel secretly cherished every time he did. The way he held Ciel close to his body, his wool coat against Ciel's face, his strong arms holding him secure.  
Ciel smiled and snuggled his face in a little more, and though he thought the demon didn't see it, a smile spread across Sebastian's face as well. *

Sebastian had to admit that he may be a fan of drunk Ciel. The smile that the boy's snuggling had caused remained on his face as he brought the boy to his room. Sitting his master on his bed, he began to get a change of clothes to replace the ones covered in puke. The whole situation should've made Sebastian cringe, but instead it helped with his mood.

"Master, are you feeling alright?" The butler asked sincerely, "I apologize for this... unfortunate event." *

Ciel just sat there and allowed Sebastian to change him out of his soiled clothes. Ciel nodded to his question. Then he realized something and Ciel's foggy mind sharpens for a moment. "Why are you apologizing? You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?" He questioned his butler. *

Sebastian kept his gaze elsewhere. "Hm, me, have something to do with this? What makes think that, my lord?" A small grin made it's way to his face as he buttoned up Ciel's clean shirt. 

"Also, I will get you a glass of water to rinse your mouth with. One moment." Sebastian then seized the moment to escape. After a minute or so, Sebastian returned with a glass of water. He offered it to Ciel casually, ignoring Ciel's questioning face. *

Ciel took the cup and cleaned his mouth and then handed it back to the demon. "You apologized for the "unfortunate event", which is rather odd for you and you've had a smirk on your face ever since I vomited. Both seem quite suspicious to me." Ciel said in a matter of fact way. "And there's the fact that the only time I've gotten truly drunk from brandy was when I was 14 and had half the bottle." 

Ciel crossed his arms and stared at his butler with a questioning look. Silence ensued. Ciel then broke the tense by saying "Oh well. I made a fool of myself and ruined Lizzie's birthday but what can I do about that now?" *

Sebastian smiled. "I'm sure it's not completely ruined, my lord. Elizabeth will get over it eventually. Now, let's return to the ballroom. We still have guests to tend to, as well as the birthday girl." The butler then offered Ciel a hand, and led him back to the ballroom. 

As soon as they entered the room, Elizabeth stalked up to Ciel, an infuriated look on her face. Sebastian stepped away carefully, but remained close enough to intervene if needed. That woman was truly demonic sometimes. *

Before even Sebastian could react, Lizzie's hand slapped across Ciel's face for the second time that night. Both Ciel's, and all of the others present in the ballroom, eyes widened in shock of a lady doing something so drastic again. 

"I'm breaking up our engagement." Lizzie said angrily, surprising everyone even more. "I will not wed a man that can't even stay by my side sober on my birthday."Ciel reached his arm out to try and calm down Lady Elizabeth when she slapped his arm away and spit out, "If you even are a man." 

Ciel just stood in his place, frozen by shock and embarrassment, as Lizzie stomped out of the manor, got into her carriage and left. The rest of the guests began to gossip excitedly, however Sebastian decided that his little earl had suffered enough embarrassment for one night and began to push them all out until the only people left in the manor were the residents of said manor. Ciel still hadn't moved from his spot. *

Guilt washed over Sebastian as he saw his little lord frozen in place. While Sebastian was extremely surprised and slightly happy that Elizabeth had broken off the engagement, he was also furious that she'd done so in such a rude and humiliating manner. Having ushered everyone out of the manor, Sebastian approached Ciel. 

"My lord, it is late, and I think you've experienced enough for one day. How about I escort you to bed, and I shall clean up the decor afterwards? We can deal with the broken engagement tomorrow." Sebastian placed a hand on his lord’s shoulder, and began to lead him towards his room. *

Ciel wasn't really sure how he felt about Lizzie breaking their engagement. Part of him was relieved, because while she was often kind and adorable, angering her made her turn into the demonic girl that she was tonight. However Ciel knew that people may be hesitant to offer up their daughters now. After all, who would want their daughter to wed a boy that threw up on his fiancée at her birthday ball? Not that Ciel really wanted to get married, but it was beneficial to wed someone with higher status and wealth, such as Elizabeth. He decided to worry about that tomorrow though. He and Sebastian reached the earl’s room, and Ciel climbed into his large bed. Sebastian turned to leave when Ciel said, "Don't leave me," for the first time since he was thirteen and the Alois affair had just ended. *

Sebastian smiled kindly, (Well, as kindly as a demon can smile, anyway...) and sat on the edge of the bed. "Not for in your lifetime." He murmured back, covering Ciel's hands with both of his. The young lord closed his eyes, and drifted into a dreamless sleep, his butler watching over him with a protective gaze. 

Meanwhile, Sebastian pondered what his next move will be. He still had worries concerning Grell's accusations of him stealing souls. That could only mean that there was another demon in town. He would have to scout the area and see what he could find. Perhaps he could make an excuse to take Ciel into town, to shop for the new furnishing that the kitchen had been needing... Sebastian's eyes began to shut, and he let sleep take his still upright body. *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read about a short bossy kid and his overly tall caretaker once again. Ciel has a new case from the Queen and he believes it will lead to a new foe, however they may not be new to Sebastian. Hearts are ripped out and yet another woman makes advances on the demonic butler known as Sebastian in the second chapter of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, its a little rough but like I said, I promise it'll get better. We didn't really know where we were going with the role-play yet. I'm planning on updating this story weekly from now on. I want to update every Tuesday, but that may fluctuate slightly based on school. If you enjoy this story at all, or even if you don't, please leave kudos on it and possibly comment too.

Ciel awoke to a sight he's never seen, and never really expected to see in his life. A sleeping Sebastian, standing against the door. Ciel felt a slight thrill in his stomach when he noticed his demon never left his side. Ciel began to get up from his bed, when he noticed that Sebastian was beginning to rise as well.

"Good morning," Sebastian said, opening his eyes to look upon the sleepy young Earl. "I trust you slept well." He continued. Ciel nodded, and Sebastian rose from his place against the wall, and Ciel got out of bed. Sebastian then began to dress the young lord. He talked as he prepares Ciel for the day, explaining why there was no breakfast or tea prepared for him before hand. "It would seem that I dozed off and all my preparations for today were not done." 

Later, they entered the study and Sebastian read the new letter from the Queen to Ciel.  
"How exciting." Said Sebastian, setting a cup of tea on the table for his master, "It felt like it's been a good while since our last serial killer." The butler watched as Ciel's delicate looking hands gently placed the letter back into its envelope. "Perhaps, we should go into town to investigate?" Questioned Sebastian. *

"I think we should. It would be a good way to get my mind off my current state of affairs with Lady Elizabeth." Ciel answered, truly just wanting to get out of the manor. He hadn't left for a couple and was feeling rather antsy. 

"I saw we go after lunch." Ciel finished, and Sebastian nodded and began to leave the study.  
"Also Sebastian," Ciel called out before the butler can make his leave, "Why was that infuriating redheaded reaper here last night?" *

Sebastian turned towards his lord, "The reaper, Grell, was here to inform me that there have been souls going missing. I highly suspect that this serial killer had something to do with it." Ciel nodded, and Sebastian continued, "It could be another demon, or the reapers documents could be mixed up. I suspect the former, though you can't rule out the latter." Sebastian then bowed, and took his leave.*

Ciel sat in his office, wondering how the two cases could be tied together. It could be that the demon, or demons, were following the killer, or killers, and stealing the souls after the victims were killed, but before the reapers got there. He was aware that he must capture the killer/s before the queen became even more distressed. 

Ciel pushed the thought out of his mind and started on his other work, planning on finishing before lunch so that he could focus on the case for the rest of the day. There had been another murder last night, and Ciel knew the Yard would be there. He was hoping to see if he can get any information from them, though he doubted he would. They were just a group of incompetent fools running around solving simple cases. *

Sebastian walked down the disturbingly quiet hallways of the manor, his strides even but quick, curious as to what on Earth could have the servants so silent. The many possibilities that there were made the butler quicken his pace. 

"Bard, Mey-rin, Finnian?" He called, peeking into the kitchen. He rushed outside, praying they were only playing in the garden. (How ironic, a demon praying...)Stepping outside, Sebastian scowled as he saw three pairs of legs sticking out of the ground, dangling in the air. Wordlessly, he grabbed the trio's feet, and yanks them out of the ground like carrots. "What are you doing?" He asked, his voice level but intimidating. 

"It was an accident-" Began Finnian.

"Yeah, right! You clearly-" Interrupted Bard, sticking a fresh cigarette in his mouth. Sebastian dropped the servants onto the ground carelessly. "I came to inform you that the young lord and I will be going into London. When we return, the manor had better be in perfect condition."

The servants began to whine, but Sebastian quickly returned to the room of his lord, and entered. "Are you ready, my lord?" He saw Ciel's empty plate, and removed the dishes, placing them onto the trolley. *

Ciel nodded and then Sebastian got them prepared for their trip to London. When they arrived at the crime scene, Ciel saw that his assumption of the Yard being there was correct. He walked up to the man who appeared to be in charge and got a sneering "Oh Earl Phantomhive, here to show us how big of fools we are again?" Ciel looked around the men present and then nodded. *

Sebastian smirked at his lord's confidence, but was soon distracted when- " Meeeeoooowwww! " A small gasp escapes the butler's lips, and he turned. There stood a small black kitten, staring up at the demon with big, green eyes. 

"Oh, you cute little thing!" Cooed Sebastian, and he gently stroked the cat's head. As soon as this happened, Sebastian's eyes flickered to the side and peer down an ally way. "My lord, please come with me for a moment." He beckoned to his master, not looking away from the alley. *

Ciel walked towards his butler, noticing that he was on high alert and watching the alleyway carefully. "Do you suppose it is the killer?" Ciel asked, drawing his own conclusions. "Because while they are obviously insane, I highly doubt they'd be stupid enough to attack me in the middle of the day while the yard is only a few meters away. " Ciel said, however he stays close to his butler, not letting his guard down. Sebastian raised a finger to his lips to silence him.*

Sebastian reached for his master's hand, and pulled him down the alleyway. "I suspect our killer is here. Though you are correct, it's be strange to attempt to murder anyone right in front of the yard, so I wonder what exactly the person’s motives are. Either way, this killer still needs to be taken out." Sebastian pulled Ciel into a little shop, and pushed him into a clothing rack. He silently thanked whoever there was to thank for Ciel's small figure that allowed him to easily hide in small places. "Please stay here. I will pursue the killer, but I would rather not have you in danger while doing so. I will return shortly." Without waiting for a response, which Sebastian knew would be negative and pessimistic, he rushed out the door. *

Ciel stood in the shop, muttering swear words violently and pessimistically under his breath. A woman working at the shop walked over to him. "Hello" she said, kindly, however slightly condescending, as if she was talking to a child. "Where are your parents? I can't let you stay in the store unless you are planning to buy something." Ciel looked at the lady and glare.

"My parents are dead. And yes I'm aware I'm rather short, but I didn't think that even an airhead like you wouldn't realize that I'm not a child. Especially since you sell my company's products at this dismal store." The lady looked startled and offended, however when she examines his appearance and realizes he was obviously of noble birth, she turned on a polite smile. 

"I'm so very sorry." She said, obviously lying. Ciel scoffed and waved her away, beginning to look around the shop. It sold primarily girls clothing and toys, and Ciel began to browse the racks for Lizzie. Then he remembered of the broken engagement and began to swear angrily about Sebastian. Ciel knew that he was the reason why he got so drunk at Lizzie's ball. He had Mey-Rin check the liquor cabinet, and she told him that the extremely strong liquor was very low, and his usual brandy was still half full. Ciel had yet to decide if he wanted to confront his butler about it. Part of him was exceedingly upset, however the quiet voice in his head was relieved that he didn't have to marry Lizzie. While she was very pretty, and seemed quite kind, the girl was worse than an angry reaper when he upset her. Ciel was thinking intently about what he should do about his butler. So intently, that he didn't even notice when a woman walked up behind him and pressed a cloth soaked in something over his mouth and nose. He inhaled, not thinking clearly because of panic and collapsed in her arms. The woman working the shop was in the back, so the demoness had no problem getting out of the shop and away from the streets, taking the Earl with her. *

Sebastian quickly spotted the woman from a rooftop, and his eyes narrowed. The person he'd seen in the alleyway was running down a narrow road, glancing left and right anxiously. Sebastian leaped down from the rooftop, and lands directly in front of his prey. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked, and grabbed the man's collar and shoves him against a wall. The man squirmed and a small whimper escaped his chapped lips, "I-I only did it because of the threat! I-" 

"Oh, so not only are you a murderer, but you're a cowardly one at that. Sickening. Who do you work for? Tell me, and I might make your death quick."

The man began to cry, tears streaming down his face, "I-I can't tell you who I work for, I can't..." Suddenly, his eyes grew dark, "But it's too late for you. I'd say that the mistress has already had her way with the brat earl."

Sebastian's eyes widened. With a quick flick of his wrist, the man’s neck snapped, and Sebastian speeds towards the shop where he'd left his master. *

"Ciel!" Calls Sebastian as he bursts into the small shop. He rushed to the clothing rack where he'd hidden his lord, and thrusts the clothes aside. To his dismay, he found nothing. He dashed to the clerk's counter. "Have you seen a small boy about yea high," he gestured with his hand, "and blue grey hair?"

"Eh, sorry sir, but I haven't... But if you're looking for company-" said the woman at the counter.

Sebastian didn't even spare her a second glance as he rushed out the door. He leaped into the air, and landed on a building. A new feeling climbed into his gut, one of worry and anxiety, and he swore silently. "I will find you, my lord." More quietly, he added, "I would tear Hell and the Heavens open if I had too. I will not let you be stolen from me by anyone."*

Ciel began to wake up slowly, feeling groggy with his thinking muddled. As he gained conscience, he remembered what happened, and began to observe his surroundings. He was lying down on some hard surface, blindfolded, shirtless, with his hands bound to the table and his feet as well. 

"Oh good." A female voice said quietly. "You are awake." She removed the blindfold slowly. Ciel flinched from the sudden bright lights, but his eyes adjusted to the light. Then he could see his kidnapper. She was only around five feet tall, very pale and frail looking, with long black hair and big red eyes. She almost looked like Lizzie, but a demonic and smaller version of her. 

"Hello Ciel." The demoness said kindly, smiling and her victim sweetly. "I'm going to eat your soul in a few minutes." She informed him. "Not quite yet though. Right now I just want to appreciate how pretty you are for a human boy. Such smooth, pale skin. You almost look as if you were a demon yourself." She told him and she dragged her hand down his arm. 

"I also can hardly wait to see your lovely demon's face when he realizes that I beat him this time." She said, looking off into the distance. Ciel looked at her with a questioning expression, not daring to speak. She noticed his look though. 

"I had a human girl once, and her soul was so sweet. But while I was away for just a moment, he took her and her soul from me. This is my revenge." The demoness explained. The demoness walked away, to go grab her knife, and Ciel noticed the room around him. 

It's just like the room when he first called for Sebastian. Ciel was thrown into a violent flashback, remembering the people in the masked. The demoness returned.

"Ah. You noticed. I rebuilt it just for this." She turned around again, and Ciel speaks, "Sebastian. I order you to come and save me." *

Sebastian head jerks up, and he speeds in the direction of his calling. "Yes, my lord." He whispers. 

He finally reached an old church, an ironic place for a demon to have a feast, and rushed inside. He found the staircase leading to the basement, and descends. When he reached the bottom, he saw a small cell with Ciel tied inside, and the demoness. He vaguely recognized her as the one who'd caused him loads of trouble, and he scowled. "Ah, what an unpleasant surprise, Savanna ," he spit out her name like it were poison. 

Savanna gave him a sickening smile. "Sebastian, dear, how good of you to come..." She said with false sweetness, "I'm glad that you'll be able to witness me consuming a soul belonging to yourself, but I sense there is a much... Deeper bond between you two. That makes this all so much sweeter," she said, licking her lips. 

"As if I'd let you lay a finger on my master," Sebastian scoffed, and he moved towards Savanna so quickly that Ciel almost didn't see him move at all. He quickly pulled the knife from her cold grasp, and twirled it in his fingers. 

"Oh, it seems you've gotten quicker and more... Agile, since we last met." Savanna grinned maliciously, "As have I."

She ducked and rushed around Sebastian, ending up on the other side of him, causing Sebastian quickly turned around so he could face her. She attempted to kick the knife from his hand, but he dropped it instead, and grasped her ankle. His eyes narrow, as though warning her that she'd made a deadly mistake. He twisted her ankle, causing her to spin in attempt to keep it from breaking, and she dropped to the floor. As soon as she hit the ground, she jerked her leg from the demon's grasp and sent a kick to his face. He turned his head in time to avoid a hit in the nose, and instead got a solid kick to the jaw. He stepped back to gain some distance between them, and quickly attacked, his black fingernails reaching for the demoness' throat. She gasped as his fingers tightened around her, cutting off her air supply. Her face remains stoic as her body clenched. Sebastian smirked. "Seems like you'd have learnt by now, you will never gain the upper hand, with me. And after all this time, I'd never thought you to be a slow learner..." 

The comment sent a wave of anger through the demoness, and she reached for her own forearm with her other hand. She, using her fingernails, cut open the skin, and brought out a knife. A wicked grin formed on her lips as she stabbed Sebastian in the abdomen before he could react. His eyes widened slightly, but he gave no more reaction. He then brought up his other hand and used it to aid him in throwing the frail-looking demoness across the room. 

He then grasped the knife sticking out of his stomach, and yanked it out with a small hiss, and tossed it aside. "I'm done playing games. Let's finish this. Young lord, please close your eyes."

Sebastian glanced at Ciel, and with his eyes pleaded for Ciel to spare his mind the trauma of the things he was about to do. *

Ciel looked Sebastian dead in the eye with a stubborn expression that said, "I am not weak and I am not looking away." Secretly, Ciel was terrified. He knew that it may affect him later, but he refused to seem weak. 

That was slightly difficult though considering that the girl that kidnapped him was less than five feet tall, and he was watching his butler fight her while he was chained to a table. Regardless of his pride, Ciel knew that only way to kill a demon was by stabbing them with a demonic sword, however Sebastian seems content with hand to hand combat with the small demoness. Ciel watched the fight unfold. The two demons fought hard and it seems as if the girl would win when…

Sebastian's gloved hand burst through her chest, holding a bloody organ. "While I can't kill you without a sword, I can make it pretty hard damn for you to recover." He ripped her heart out, and threw it on the floor. She collapsed in shock, and Sebastian continued to rip out other organs, her stomach, her lungs, her intestines, her kidneys, spraying blood all over the room, and throwing them into a pile. The demoness passed out, and Sebastian lit the church on fire, just like when he burnt down the place where the circus people had brought Ciel.

Sebastian released Ciel from his bindings, and the Earl vomits over the side of the table. "I told you to look away." Sebastian said. *

Sebastian had a frown on his face as he undid the bindings, and pulled his master into a sitting position. "Are you alright?" He asked seriously. Ciel seemed to be physically alright, minus the bruising on his ankles and wrists, but psychologically and emotionally he seemed unwell. His eyes seemed blank as he stared at his lap, his hands resting on his thighs. Sebastian lifted his chin, and looked him in the eye. "I won't let her harm you. She won't be returning for a very long time." Sebastian cradles Ciel in his chest, and left the burning church. *

Ciel snuggled into his butler’s chest, just like he had done on the night of Lizzie's birthday. Although his physical injuries were minor, the feeling of being tied down and kept in a cage had brought back all of his memories from that awful time after his parents deaths and before Sebastian. He knew that his nightmares would return, like they had after the circus incident. Despite the consequences, Ciel was quite grateful that the case had closed so early. It meant peace of mind for the Queen and possibly some peace for him as well. God knows he'd need it after that. 

Ciel clung tighter to Sebastian when he thought about the people in the masks, standing over him, laughing. *

Sebastian felt Ciel snuggle more deeply into his chest, and a pang of worry flows through him. The feeling was odd, and he rarely had it. He'd only experience strong emotions around Ciel, which was rather strange. He'd never really thought much of it, before. He shook the thoughts from his mind, and arrived at the manor. He ignored the strange looked and questions from the other servants as he rushed to Ciel's room. He laid Ciel on the bed gently, and began to look for Ciel's nightgown. "My lord, are you alright?" He asked with sincere care. *

Ciel looked at Sebastian's face with a melancholy expression. He stared into his butlers red eyes for a moment. "No." Ciel said softly. "I'm not alright." He said and for the first time in almost five years, Ciel's eyes began to water. He felt as if he was falling apart. First the thing with Lizzie, then not knowing if he can trust Sebastian, then being kidnapped again, then having to relive parts of his past, and then watching Sebastian kill someone. He couldn't handle all of it at once. When Sebastian's hand brushed softly against his cheek, Ciel stopped feeling so broken.*

Sebastian's heart wrenched at the sight of his crying master. He sighed softly, and pulled the young lord into a hug. "It's alright, now... You're safe..." He murmured. It had surprised Sebastian that none of the servants had come to see what was going on, but the look the butler must've worn on his face must have warned them not to bother the lord. The butler silently patted himself on the back for having mastered his glare so well that even his imbecile servants understood it. Sebastian cradled Ciel in his arms, whispering small comforts over and over, trying to calm his young love- lord. He meant lord. Sebastian ignored his mind's mistake for the time being, and asked Ciel, "Would you like me to get you some tea? Chamomile will calm your nerves." Sebastian pushed a small strand of hair from the boy's eye, and awaits a response. Ciel looked at Sebastian's face intently, as if he was studying so he’d never forgot it.

"No." Ciel said quietly, "have another one of the servants fetch it." Ciel took a deep breath, "I- I don't want you to leave me again." He said, even more softly, his cheeks turning pink. For the first time in many years, Ciel was genuinely scared that Sebastian would leave him and something bad would happen again. The demoness had taken him so easily, which means a human wouldn't have a difficult time with it either. Ciel couldn't bear being without Sebastian, for more reasons than just that, although he was currently unaware of that. He studied Sebastian's reaction to his words. He just hoped the demon didn't consider him to be weak. * 

Sebastian blanched for a moment, but quickly regained his composure. "Of course, my lord." He gently rested Ciel on the bed, and rose to ring the bell. Ciel's face fell as Sebastian walked to the door where the bell was, but Sebastian turned and gave him a small smile, calming the boy's nerves a bit. Sebastian quickly rang the bell, and returned. 

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked, pulling Ciel back into a hug. Ciel clung to him like a lifeline, which made Sebastian slightly giddy, but also more worried, seeing as Ciel usually hated to have to rely on anyone, which was strange since he relied on Sebastian for basically everything. *

Ciel wasn't quite sure why it shook him so much this time. He's been kidnapped by people more times than he'd like to admit, and the whole thing with people recreating the place had happened before. He supposed that this was one of the first times he was actually concerned about Sebastian winning. And the fact that multiple innocent people were killed just to get to him upset him slightly. Ciel blamed how broken he felt on all the things that have happened in the past couple of days, and the fact that he had been working constantly recently. Mey-Rin upset his train of thought by knocking. Sebastian got up slowly, causing Ciel to have to resist the urge to grab his coat and pull him back to him. 

"Get him a cup of camomile tea and a glass of warm milk." Sebastian tells her when he cracked the door open slightly. She nodded and heads back down the hall.  
Ciel was slightly upset that he was relying on Sebastian for comfort, but the demon's job was to take care of him, so Ciel decided to brush off Sebastian's soft touches and kind words as him just fulfilling the contract. Mey-Rin was back quickly with the tea. *

Sebastian brought the tea to his master, and then proceeded to aid him in drinking. The butler had seen how badly Ciel's hands were shaking, and he knew he'd spill if he attempted to drink on his own. After Ciel had drunk a decent amount of the chamomile drink, Sebastian set the cup aside. He then grabbed a warm, fuzzy blanket, and draped it around Ciel's slight frame. "Would you like to talk about it, my lo-ord." Sebastian stutters as he prevents himself from making the same mistake he'd made in his head earlier. He mentally face palmed, furious with himself for doing such a thing. Like before, he quickly pushed the thoughts aside, and swore to be more careful. *

Ciel smiled slightly at Sebastian's stuttering. "That's a first. And no." Ciel said, the soft smile fading, "I don't particularly want to." Ciel looked at Sebastian's eyes for a moment again. "I think," the Earl said, "that it would be best if I went to sleep. Today had been quite..." Ciel paused, "eventful." Ciel got under his sheets. *

Sebastian nodded and smiled, "Of course, my lord." He tucked Ciel into bed, and blew out the candles that sat on his nightstand. "Do you wish for me to stay with you, my lord?" Asked Sebastian so quietly that Ciel almost didn't hear it. Ciel merely nodded, and Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed, and his little lord fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New letters from the Queen, new emotions, and a newly broken engagement. Perhaps an old enemy can get Ciel's head out of the confused cloud of feelings it is currently in, and the same for his butler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp heres the third one. Nothing much to say except that if you are a fan of Lizzie, sorry. We didn't portray her in the most flattering way. if you enjoy this chapter even the tiniest bit, please take a few seconds and leave kudos. Maybe even comment. Thanks.

Ciel woke up the next morning, with the sun shining on his face. The first thing that he registered was that Sebastian hadn't woken him up at the usual time, seeing as the sun never reached his face unless he slept in. Secondly, Ciel noticed that he was pressed up against something warm... He then froze. He felt warm breath on his neck. His eyes widen, and he carefully turned his head to see his butler laying beside him, eyes shut, breathing deeply. Sebastian was asleep. In Ciel's bed.

Ciel let out a small squeak, but quickly covered his mouth. He looked back at Sebastian, and saw that he was still asleep. Ciel shifted slightly to get a better view, but froze again when Sebastian shifts as well. The butler then moved his arm, and draped it around Ciel's waist with a small sigh. Ciel almost choked. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched, but then his face softened again, and he unconsciously pulled Ciel closer. *

Ciel's heart was pounding. If he thought it had been surprising to see the demon sleeping yesterday, this was a whole new level of surprise. Ciel kind of hoped the demon would never wake up. He snuggled in closer to Sebastian's warm body, cherishing the moment. He laid there for an unknown amount of time, and then Sebastian began to wake up. Ciel quickly tried to pretend to be asleep, and also tried to repress a laugh when he thought about Sebastian's reaction. *

Sebastian's eyes fluttered open, and he glanced at the window. "Hmm... I must've fallen asleep..." He murmured quietly. He shut his eyes again, and pulled Ciel closer, and- Wait... Ciel? Sebastian tensed as he realized that he was holding Ciel to his chest, and that Ciel was snuggled up to him. "...Oh..." He breathed. He could tell that Ciel wasn't asleep, but was trying hard to pretend to be, because he could see that his face was bright scarlet. Sebastian slowly removed his arm, and released his master. He decided to humor Ciel, and pretend that he thought he was asleep. Sebastian carefully climbed out of the bed, and straightened his jacket. He pat his hair down, and cleared his throat. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks, but quickly shook his head, and rushed to get his master's tea.

Once Sebastian returned, he saw Ciel already sitting up in bed, staring at his hands. "Good morning, my lord." Sebastian said, with his usual smile. "I apologize for waking you at a later time than usual... I was... held up." *

Ciel tried to keep his face from turning red, but he could feel it heating up again when Sebastian said that. "It's fine. Give me my tea." Ciel said, regaining his composure. Sebastian hands him the cup and Ciel sipped it. "Assam?" He asked the demon, who nodded in response. The Earl allowed his butler to dress him. "What is my schedule today?" He asked as the demon ties the laces on him shoes. *

"Today you have your regular dance lesson with Mrs. Hitch, and I will be giving me your music lesson after, at 11:00am. Then you are scheduled to have lunch with Lady Elizabeth to solve the issue of your... engagement.." Sebastian said. He began to hesitate in his conversation, and his voice became less lively when he mentioned the lunch with Lizzie. Sebastian wished that he could deal with the whole thing, but there were papers that needed to be signed by Ciel, and it wouldn't be right to just have the butler do it, rather than the other who partook in the engagement. Sebastian finished tying Ciel's boots, and pulled on his jacket. He saw Ciel's expression contort to one of stress, and Sebastian attempted to soothe his now sour turning mood. 

"I'm sure she will not still be angry with you for the incident. After today, things will calm down, and I'm sure you two will remain friends. One day, we will all look back and laugh, as we do with so many other ridiculous ordeals." *

Ciel took a deep breath, and nodded. "I suppose we will laugh. I would prefer skipping the dance lesson today. I don't need two horrible arrangements today and our music lesson is due." Ciel said, a slight smile upon his lips at his own joke. 

Ciel rose and sighed. "Well I suppose if I must partake in some ridiculous lessons today, I should get some work done beforehand." He said, handing Sebastian the empty teacup.  
They walked to his study, and Ciel began his paperwork. 

Far sooner than he would like, the clock struck 10, and Ciel got up slowly, sighing. He strolled down the hall slowly, taking his time, procrastinating the lesson as he always did. And just like always he reached the ballroom and pushed open the doors, hearing the dreadful, " Hello Earl Phantomhive." From the teacher. *

Sebastian gave Ciel an uplifting smile, and took his place by the door in the room. He watched his master and Mrs. Hitch dance, well, if you could even call it dancing… Sebastian almost cringed as he noticed Mrs. Hitch intentionally stomp on Ciel’s foot, claiming it to be an accident. Sebastian knew that she did it to punish Ciel for moving his foot in the wrong direction. Sebastian sighed. He wasn’t sure about how things were going to continue between them. Sebastian certainly wasn’t admitting that he had some sort of feelings for his master, but he wasn’t sure about how things would continue without the engagement with Lizzie. Perhaps Ciel would try to find a new fiance. After the lesson finally ended, Mrs. Hitch began to exit the room, her nose stuck in the air as she sent a final insult at Ciel, stating that next week he’d better be better. 

“Actually”, said Sebastian, clicking his tongue and smiling with false sweetness, “I don’t think there will be a next time.” Sebastian handed the woman her weekly pay, and escorted her out of the house, “We will no longer be needing your services, thank you!” Sebastian then promptly slammed the door in Mrs. Hitch’s face.*

Ciel was rather surprised at Sebastian's actions. He'd never known his butler to act so rude to someone working for him. Ciel had to laugh a little at the surprise on her face when Sebastian practically pushed her out the door. Ciel turned to look at his butler. He knew that he was still a rather atrocious dancer, especially today, with his head full of thoughts about the issue with Lizzie and the case of the demoness. Yet the demon had kicked out his instructor. Not that Ciel was upset about that. Mrs. Hitch was a terribly rude lady and horrible instructor. Purposely stepping on her pupils feet! How could she consider herself a decent teacher, much less drone on and on about how she taught masters. 

"So." Ciel began, "who is to be my teacher now? I am aware I'm not a satisfactory dancer." *

Sebastian turned to Ciel, and smiled. "I think I will take on that role. What kind of butler would I be, if I couldn't teach my master how to dance? Besides, I am sure you despised that woman as much as I did, if not more." Sebastian gestured towards the music room. "Now, let us begin your music lesson." 

Sebastian taught Ciel how to play canon in D, which Ciel found odd, but Sebastian insisted that he learn it, seeing as it was so popular and commonly used at weddings. After Ciel had almost completely mastered it, Sebastian decided to call it a day, seeing as it was time for lunch with Lady Elizabeth. 

A knock sounds at the door. "That must be her," said Sebastian, "Please go to the dining hall. I will escort the lady there."

Sebastian didn't miss the look on Ciel's face. He watched Ciel for a moment, as he turned and strolled away. Sebastian silently scolded himself for letting his gaze linger for so long, but passed it off as "butlertly care". Sebastian answered the door with a smile. "Ah, Lady Elizabeth... Please, come in..." Elizabeth wore a blue, frilly dress that was a bit more low-cut than her usual dresses. Sebastian shut the door behind them, and led Lizzie and her maid down the hallway to the dining room. Lizzie had a smile plastered on her face, as though this were a normal visit. 

"Here we are. My master awaits you inside. Please, make yourself at home. I will return shortly with your meal." Sebastian bows, and quickly went to the kitchen. *  
The two sit there in awkward silence. "I'm sor--" Ciel began before Lizzie interrupted him.  
"I'm not interested in your apologies. I'm breaking this engagement and I want it to happen as soon as possible." She said in a matter of fact tone, staring him straight in the eye. Ciel gulped slightly, surprised by her blunt honesty. The awkward silence returned. Ciel was slightly mad. He was trying to at least accept this gracefully, but she was making it quite difficult. *

Luckily, to Ciel's relief, Sebastian re-entered the room with the food trolley. ‘Nothing like a bit of cake to cheer up, bocchan’, Sebastian had thought to himself. 

Sebastian placed the food in front of the young ex-lovers, and resumed his usual spot by the door. He watched carefully as Elizabeth almost glared at her food, and picked at it. 

"I bet your butler poisoned this..." She muttered under her breath. Sebastian sighed to himself. "Ugh, women..." *

Ciel sighed as well. "I can assure you that it is excellent and completely poison-free" Ciel said in a snappy tone. Lizzie looked up and glared at her ex fiancé. "Don't talk to me in that tone."  
Ciel just thought ‘Oh yeah she definitely isn't angry at all.’

Lizzie stood up. "In fact," she began, "let's skip lunch and get right to the paperwork. I don't want to spend one more god awful minute in this dingy manor than I have to." Ciel's anger flares, but he remains calm on the outside. *

Sebastian resisted the urge to grab the woman by the collar and todd her outside. "Yes, that sounds like a good plan." Sebastian smiled. He collected the dishes, and placed them on the trolley. "I will return shortly with the papers. I'd prefer not having to clean blood out of the manor, so please keep the violence to a minimum. " 

Sebastian then exited the room, leaving Ciel and Elizabeth alone. *

The awkward silence returned, and while Lizzie glared at him, Ciel looked around the dining hall. 

"I'll have you know that I have multiple suitors lined up for me to consider once we terminate this engagement." Lizzie said, trying to anger or hurt or get some kind of emotion out of Ciel. 

Ciel just looked at her and said "How nice." And then continued to glance around the room until his butler returned*

Lizzie huffed. To Sebastian, who dared to listen through the door before entering, it seemed as though she were trying to make him jealous, and have him begging at her feet to take him back. Sebastian almost laughed at her audacity to do such a thing. As if Ciel would ever go back to a woman like her. At least, these were the thoughts Sebastian comforted himself with. He really didn't know. 

Sebastian re-entered the room with the papers, and set them in front of his master. "Here, my lord." Sebastian backed away, and allowed the young man and woman to take care of business.

"Well, pass it over," Lizzie snapped, reaching for a sheet.

Ciel jerked it back, and said, "No, I think I shall read it first. Wait your turn!"

Sebastian groans quietly. This was going to take a while. *

Ciel was aware that they are acting like children. He didn't care. He quickly read over the document and then handed it to Lizzie. She snatched the papers out of his hand and read them even faster, and Ciel assumed that she was just trying to seem better than him. Sebastian handed him a pen and Ciel signed the papers more aggressively than usual and when he gives them to Lizzie, she does the same. 

The two glared at each other and then Lizzie left promptly. *

Sebastian didn't even blink as Lizzie slammed the front door shut. He turned to his lord, and said, "Well, now that this whole ordeal is over and done with, I have a new letter from the queen." Ciel perked up, his gaze leaving the door and locking onto Sebastian's eyes. 

"Really, so soon after her previous one?" asked Ciel, tilting his head to the side. 

"Yes. Let us go to your office, and I shall read it to you. I think it is of great importance." 

 

They arrived at his study and when Ciel sat down, Sebastian began to read. 

" Earl Phantomhive,

You handled the previous threat well. I have a new job for you. This one is rather tricky, for we don't have much information on the subject. Recently, there have been many distorted and mutilated body parts being found all across London, the body parts of people who have been missing for years. No full bodies have been found, only limbs. I implore you to investigate, and bring the criminal to justice.

Her majesty,  
Queen Victoria "

Sebastian closed the letter, and placed it in his breast pocket. "Sounds like a thrilling chase," he commented, "Where shall we begin?"

"I think, first, we shall pay a visit to the Yard..." A small smirk made it's way to Ciel's face, and Sebastian smiled in return, happy to see his master's mood being brought up. *

Ciel was always glad to visit the Yard and show them what absolute idiots they are. Especially with a case such as this one, they would most likely have no leads. The two arrived at the scene to see a few investigators standing around a mutilated torso, the internal organs spread out around the alley, with the blood splattered. Ciel looked around the body while Sebastian questions the Yard for any leads. Sebastian finished questioning them and walked over to his young lord, whose face was frozen in an expression mixed with surprise, pride and fear. 

"Look." Ciel said quietly, as he pointed to a symbol carved into the few inches of skin on the body that wasn't ripped open. "I think we ought to go talk to the undertaker now." Ciel said, still looking at the symbol, trying to recognize where he knew it from.  
It seemed so familiar to him, and little did he know that it was familiar to Sebastian as well. *

Sebastian frowned, looking at the limb. It made sense that Ciel couldn't entirely remember where it was from, seeing as his mind had been corrupted somewhat and fuzzy the entire time. 

"My lord, this is the seal for the contract between Claude Faustus and Alois Trancy." Said Sebastian with venom in his voice.

 

Ciel's hand slowly made its way upward, and he covered his mouth subconsciously. His eyes were glued to the bloody seal. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand, and lead him away from the scene. 

"Leaving so soon? Aren't you going to laugh in our faces about how we've missed an obvious clue or something?" Sneered one of the Yard inspectors. Sebastian glared at him, and walked down the road at a fast pace, Ciel in tow.

"We need to consult the undertaker about this." Said Sebastian, "I killed Claude myself, there is no way he an be alive."

Ciel had regained his composure, and nodded. The two reached the undertaker's shop, and entered without knocking.

"Undertaker!" Called Sebastian, wandering toward the desk in the shop. 

"Yessssss, my lovelies? What can I do for youuu?" Came a voice from the ceiling. Sebastian looked upward, and saw the undertaker tied to the ceiling fan.

"What on earth are you doing?" asked Ciel, tapping his foot irritably.

"Oh, an old friend payed a visit, well... If you could say friend.. And I ended up all the way up here. Now be a good demon, and get me down." The undertaker grinned creepily.

Sebastian threw a knife that he had pulled from his breast pocket, and it sliced the ropes nearly, barely missing the undertaker's body.

The undertaker let out a visceral shriek as he fell to the floor. THUMP! 

"Oh, thank you, my dearie," He said, sitting up. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Is it possible for a demon to come back from the dead?" asked Sebastian, straight to the point.

"Come back from the dead? Oh, how silly of you to think, I suppose it could be possible, but I don't see how one could manage such a thing." Said the undertaker, giggling. 

"Let's say, theoretically, I killed a demon with a demon sword. Would it be possible for the demon to resurrect somehow?" asked Sebastian, again. 

"Like I said before, no, it's highly doubtful... Though.... Are you sure it was a demon sword?" The undertaker laughed, "There have been replicas that aren't actually demon swords, made to fool people. Have you considered this?"

"I have, and I know for a fact that it was a demon sword." Snapped Sebastian, growing more frustrated. 

"Did you stay with the demon until he passed?" asked the undertaker.

"... No, I had other things to attend to." Said Sebastian slowly, "You're saying that maybe I didn't manage to kill him?"

"Oh, no no no, I know that if you'd intended for someone to die, you'd have done the job well, Sebastian my lovely, but perhaps he had a trick up his sleeve... There is a remedy for such demon swords, a remedy that makes it like any other sword to the one who happens to have this remedy in his possession."

"You know as well as I do that that 'remedy' is a myth, an old demonling's tale." Said Sebastian.

"Not quite so," said the undertaker. He puts his hands in his sleeves, and walked toward a bookshelf on the wall. He shuffles through the different books, and after moments of searching, finds what he's looking for. 

"In this book, it clearly states that it is possible to create this remedy, but at a price that no demon would ever want to take, as well as it taking a lot of work to attain. "

Sebastian frowned. "And how would one attain this remedy?"

"Hmmm... The previous information was payed for by you getting me down from the ceiling fan. Now, for the rest, I need some more pay.." The undertaker grinned manically. *

The butler and his lord sighed at the same time. Ciel asked, "Will the choicest laughter be the necessary payment once again?", expecting to be able to just pass the job off to Sebastian as usual. 

The undertaker shook his head no. "I won't give up such delicate information so easily, even to you, milord and butler." He paused, pressing one long nail into his chin as he considered his payment. A loud cackle seemed to rip out of his body as he laughed. 

"I know the payment. Butler, tell me your greatest desire, and milord, tell me your greatest fear." 

The two looked at each other in surprise. "How does that benefit you?" Ciel demanded, not enjoying the idea of giving up personal information to such an insane being. 

"It's a trade off, you see." The Undertaker said, before laughing quietly again. "You give me sensitive information, I give some in return. It's a way for me to know that the information I give you won't pass from your lips to an ear unworthy of it. Because of such a thing was to happen, then your information would be told as well. Now, you first my small lord." The undertaker prompted him. Ciel took a deep breathe and considers it for a little while. 

"I suppose it would be that Sebastian and I's current contract will never be fulfilled." 

The undertaker nodded, not questioning what their contract was. "Your turn now, master butler." *

"My deepest desire..." Sebastian repeats, his voice slightly strained, "I'm unsure of my desire." 

The undertaker's grin lessened slightly, but still held the creepy aura. "Oh come now, you must have something. Why are you so hesitant to admit it, hm? You're in denaillllll!" He sung the last sentence, and ended with a cackle. 

Sebastian glared. "Alright, my deepest desire is to fulfill the contract betwixt Ciel and myself."

Sebastian's heart was racing. It shouldn't have been a hard thing to say, not at all. But for some reason, it made Sebastian very flustered and warm, like the sun had just peeked out from behind the clouds, and shone on his cheeks. Like he was sunburnt... 

Oh god. He was blushing. Sebastian, the demon butler, the hell of a butler, was blushing. Sebastian quickly turned his head ever so slightly away from Ciel, praying that he couldn't see the pinkness lightly dusting his cheeks. *

Ciel didn't understand why Sebastian, who shouldn't feel shame in the first place, was acting like a child who just got caught eating candy. Obviously his greatest desire should be fulfilling the contract. It was the demons’ aesthetic. 

The undertaker giggled softly at the demon's blush but quickly composes himself. "Now that the payment is complete, I will give you the information you so... desire." He said, pausing before and drawing out the word desire. Ciel looked at Sebastian and was shocked to see that his butler’s cheeks have become an even darker shade of pink. 

However, he pulled his eyes from his flustered butler and turned to the undertaker. "Now how could the demon obtained this remedy?" Ciel asked.

The undertakers grin widened. "It's quite simple actually. All the demon has to do is give up any souls he collected for the next four years to the sword. A contract would be created between the two, and he would carry the sword with him until the contract was completed. The demon’s wounds would not heal until it was completed as well. Therefore, though they'll be severely injured and unable to do much for years, they will survive the demonic sword." He finished with a slight chuckle.*

Sebastian frowned. So if it really was Claude who had been leaving limbs and mutilated body parts everywhere, that would mean that he had given up multiple souls and had been extremely weak for a long time.. Which meant that he probably was hungrier than ever, and Sebastian knew how delectable Ciel's soul appeared to be. Claude was going to attempt to take the soul from Sebastian. 

"That is all we'll be needing, thank you for your time." Said Sebastian with a smile, "come, my lord, let us get home now."

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's thin wrist, and leads him out of the door without another word. He suddenly scoops his master up into his arms, and leaped on top of a building, startling Ciel.*

"W-wh-what are you doing?!" Ciel sputtered out in surprise. The demon's sudden proximity startled him, and as he noticed that there are still people on the street and that the sun was still up, he began to try to get down. 

"We have a carriage and it's broad daylight there is no reason for you to be carrying me!" Ciel protests, though he does rather enjoy the feeling of Sebastian's strong arms holding him tight to his chest. *

Sebastian jumped to another building roof, and headed in the direction of the manor. "Claude Faustus is on the loose. We can't risk him getting to you. Now, he knows my strengths and weaknesses, which means that he's going to come back much stronger, probably with some sort of trick up his sleeve. You must stay in the manor until further notice. Perhaps we should go to the summer home for the time being." 

Ciel rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you can just beat him again."

Sebastian glanced down at his master, "There is no such thing as being too careful, my lord."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep conversations and some sass. What else would you expect from a seventeen year old and his demonic butler?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter is a decent amount of dialogue and not a lot of action but, chapter five is going to interesting and this is an important lead up to it, so it's still important.

The pair reached the mansion in record time, and Sebastian set Ciel down at the door. "Now, let's resume the day as usual. I will investigate more later. Then I will have you packed and ready to go to the summer home."*

"Thanks mom." Ciel said in a slightly sassy tone. He knew he shouldn't be rude to Sebastian, because he was only trying to help. Ciel had had a hard week though. 

"Are you going to start feeding me, too? Since I obviously can't take care of myself at all."  
He said, getting louder and more sarcastic. 

Sebastian turned to look at his master. "Well, obviously you can't considering when we went to the circus you couldn't dress yourself even though you were thirteen, and still probably cannot." He said back in a polite tone. 

Ciel stood there in shock as Sebastian turned around and walked down the hallway, laughing quietly to himself.*

Sebastian wasn't sorry that he'd said such a thing, after all, he was only being an attentive butler. Maybe he was a bit overly attentive, but he and Ciel lived in entirely different circumstances than most butler and masters. 

Sebastian walked through the hallways, pondering silently. There was really no way to tell when Claude would strike, so there was no point in worrying over it. Sebastian groaned. Worrying. Being motherly. He's turning into a human, at this rate. *

All Ciel wanted was some peace. He just wanted to be a teenager. Instead, he had to deal with this bullshit. He walked down the hall and went into his study to sort through his papers. 

If he and Sebastian truly were leaving for the London house, he had bring all of his work with him. He was never sure how long they would be staying there. Especially not with a case like this one. 

Ciel went into his office and worked for a few minutes before getting distracted with thoughts about Claude. Why does he hate Sebastian and/or him so much? What did they do to deserve this? The fear of being attacked, an enemy that never seems to leave. Why? 

He pondered for a while before shaking his head and going back to his official work, the things involving his company. He worked tirelessly for quite a while until being interrupted by Sebastian who brought him tea and informed him when their departure to London would take place.*

"I'm not a child. I can do my own work thank you very much." Ciel said in a snappy tone when Sebastian made a comment on the paperwork, irritated that his butler had been so condescending and overly protective lately. He knew that it was just the idea of Claude coming back, but Ciel couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. He wasn't a child like he was when Claude first happened. 

He softened up a little however, understanding that Sebastian may be right about taking this trip as a slight vacation. Only God knew how long it had been since he had one full day without working. 

So Ciel sighed and allowed his butler to neatly put everything away. "Are we leaving right now?" The small lord asked. *

"If you feel ready." Said Sebastian. He took Ciel's suitcase, and held the door open for Ciel. "I've told the other servants to stay here, to 'hold down the fort', though I have a feeling that they'll be the ones to destroy it..." 

They got into the carriage and left the manor, the three servants waving goodbye. Sebastian and Ciel sat in the carriage, not a word being spoken between the two, and awkward silence filled the air. Sebastian sighed quietly. 

"What is it, Sebastian?" Ciel asked irritably.

"I have upset you?" Sebastian asked carefully. *

Ciel sighed, and looked out the window. "No. It's just that..." He paused, trying to think of how to word it. "Stop treating me as if I am still a child. I'm no longer that thirteen year old obsessed with revenge. And I would prefer for you to stop treating me like am." 

There was yet another awkward silence. Ciel looked Sebastian straight in the eyes. "And of course if you don't abide by that, I suppose I'll have to order you to." Ciel looked back out the window, slightly anxious to hear his demon’s response. *

Sebastian remained quiet for a moment, unsure of how to respond. "I only wish to help you-" *

"I know!" Ciel snapped. "Why else would you be here?" He looked at his hands, more upset than he realized he would be. "No--" he faltered, not sure if he wanted to reveal this insecurity to Sebastian. He took a deep breath. 

"No one cares about me. They just work for me. Yet even they don't give me respect that I deserve have at this age. I am not a child and though I understand you are just trying to do your job, do it without being condescending. " He finished, going from quiet and insecure to the demanding young man that Sebastian was so used to. *

Sebastian blanched for a moment, honestly surprised by Ciel's outburst, however knowing that he should've expected it.

Sebastian looked up at Ciel, and frowned. "That's not true. While yes, there are people who only care about you for business purposes, but not everyone feels that way towards you. There are plenty of people who care about you for who you are. You think too little of yourself."

Sebastian wasn't entirely sure of how to come about comforting his little master, seeing as he was a demon, he'd never really needed to comfort anyone, but he decided he should just imitate what he'd seen other humans do. *

Ciel thought that Sebastian may be trying to soften the hard wall that had appeared once again. He then decided not to let that happen. 

"It doesn't matter anyways. I must focus on the assignment ahead of me, and keep moving forward until I finish." Ciel said, staring out of the window, his vulnerable expression of loneliness hardening into one of determination. He looked back to Sebastian, the expression unyielding even when looking into his butler’s red eyes, which are soft for the first time and almost made the wall Ciel had built crumble. 

"Claude will not win. He will fall like all of my enemies before me." Ciel looked out the window again, avoiding Sebastian's eyes for the fear that he would understand the blatant lie he was about to say. 

"It didn't if people care about me as long as I stay in my throne." And then Sebastian asked the question that Ciel had been dreading since they made the contract. 

"Then why is our contract only completed when you are pleased with your life?" 

Ciel remained staring out the window, and muttered quietly, "Because I won’t truly be happy until I am in love. And love…” Ciel paused, unsure of his words. He took a deep breath. “It is the only thing I can't take for myself from another person. It's something I have to earn from them, and I'm not sure I can. And so, with a goal that difficult to reach, I will have you by my side for quite some time. It also means that I will be able to fulfill the Queen’s wishes for quite some time as well. And that is what matters most at this moment." *

Sebastian looked out the window. "You may be right about the contract lasting. But, love is easier to earn than you'd think. Sometimes, it is there though you can't see it. That is why you look for an outside perspective, because some things are harder to see and understand from the inside."

Sebastian's finger twitched, and the urge to reach out and hold Ciel's hand in comfort took hold of him, but he dismissed it quickly. If anything, it may make the young master think that Sebastian was only doing it to try and fulfill the contract, though that was far from the case. Either way, it felt like the wrong moment to do such a thing, so Sebastian refrained from doing so. 

"You never know, bocchan. There could be someone who is deeply in love with you. After all, if you can hide the fact that you’re upset sometimes, then what's stopping another person from hiding the fact that they love you?" Sebastian was by no means describing himself, but he did feel slightly odd saying those things, but he knew that he had no feelings relating to the ones he was describing. No, none at all... *

Ciel was exceedingly confused. Who would be deeply in love with him? The wistful way Sebastian was talking made him question why he was telling him all these things, however Ciel once again, as they both do, brushed it aside as him fulfilling the contract. 

"As I said though," Ciel began, trying to end this horrendously emotional conversation before he let another insecurity slip. "Fulfilling the contract is quite small compared to staying where I am right now. And what I must do for the queen." *

"But what is wrong with having a little love on the side?" Sebastian asked, turning towards his lord, "No one ever said that you had to choose one over the other. You can have both. I suppose that's the beauty of a human life; you can have more than what you think. Being with someone won't hinder your working ability, so why not?" 

Sebastian vaguely wondered why on earth these things are spewing out of his mouth like some sort of romance novel, but he dismissed the thought. Ciel needed to find love. Sebastian wanted Ciel to be happy, and not necessarily because of the contract.*

Ciel turned to look Sebastian straight in the eye, done with this conversation. "Why do you force me to keep repeating myself. I don't care about love right now. I just desire to finish my assignments. So, stop continuing this conversation and allow me to have some peace before the chaos of this assignment." *

Sebastian didn't respond, not wanting to upset his master more, though he knew that he was right. Perhaps Ciel falling in love would help him. He refused to admit to himself that the words from his master’s mouth stung slightly. 

They reach the summer home shortly, and Sebastian quickly unloaded the carriage, carrying Ciel's bags into the old building. 

"As you can see, this place is a bit derelict, but that's nothing some fixing up can't help." Sebastian offered Ciel a smile, who merely shrugged in response. Sebastian then held the door open for his master, and they entered. *

Ciel had been lying for the majority of that conversation if he was to be completely honest with himself. He did want love and he often desired it far more than he cared about his work. 

On an entirely different note, Sebastian had confused him. The demon had never been so sentimental with human emotions before as he had then. Ciel couldn't help but wonder if there was someone that Sebastian knew loves him. Ciel shook that idea off as soon as it comes to him. No one could love him. 

He walked into the London house and went straight to his room. The ride and the conversation during the ride to the house had been exhausting, and Ciel desired nothing more, not even love, than to just curl up in his warm bed and sleep. Specifically sleep with Sebastian in his bed again, though he highly doubted that would ever happen again. *

Sebastian reached Ciel's room, and knocked quietly before entering with the small suitcase. He saw his lord curled up beneath the covers, and a small smile made its way to his face. It seemed that no matter how cold and angry Ciel could be with him, Sebastian could never remain upset with him for long. Sebastian began to unpack the suitcase quietly, in hopes of not disturbing his master, though he could tell that he was awake. 

"Sebastian..." Ciel murmured quietly. 

"Yes, my lord?" 

"..."

"...is there something you wish for?" asked Sebastian. 

"A cup of tea."

"Of course, my lord."

Sebastian left to go make him a cup but, by the time Sebastian returned with the tea, Ciel was already asleep. Sebastian left the tea cup on the nightstand, and allowed his master to rest all through the night with no more disturbances.” *


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has fluff. I hope you enjoy it. And to anyone waiting for the torture in this story, we're almost there, trust me. Please leave kudos and maybe even comment if you liked this story!

Ciel awoke alone in his bed. He tried to crush the slight disappointment in his chest. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and removed the covers from his head, expecting to feel warm sunlight but instead saw the stars in the night sky. 

He sighed, irritated that he had awaken at such an ungodly hour once again. Ciel got up and put on his robe and quietly exited the room. He walked to the kitchen, knowing that Sebastian would probably be in there, preparing for the day's meals. 

He was proven correct when he exits the cool darkness of the hallway entered into the warm light of the kitchen. Sebastian was in there as he expected. "Hello." Ciel said quietly. *

Sebastian looked up, slightly surprised, and smiled. "Good morning. What are you doing awake so early? It's only 4:30 a.m."

Sebastian was cooking up a fancy yet simple breakfast casserole, and the aroma of named food swelled in the air and made Ciel's mouth water. 

Sebastian handed Ciel a glass of milk, as he usually liked at such times like these, and pulled out a chair for Ciel to sit on. 

"You should probably go back to bed. You need your rest. " *

"I can't sleep, so there's no point." Ciel said before sipping his milk and sitting down in the chair. "And it's not like I'd sleep well after being awake for awhile anyway." He finished. 

Sebastian nodded slightly as he continued to work, and Ciel was content with watching him. There was something strangely beautiful and artistic about the way Sebastian cooks to Ciel. He had always wondered how a demon could be so talented and gentle with something that he found disgusting. 

Eventually, Sebastian was done, and Ciel had emptied his glass of milk and was falling asleep slightly in his chair. When Sebastian went to pick him up to bring the young Earl back to his room, Ciel jerked up. 

"No I'm fine. I don't need you to carry me." Ciel stood and walked out of the kitchen, following his butler around the manor as he worked like a lost puppy. *

Sebastian, having set the now cooking breakfast in the oven, set about cleaning the hallways, dusting and polishing mirrors and vases, Ciel in tow."My lord, you really ought to sleep. You can't grow if you don't get enough rest." A small slightly mischievous smirk made its way to Sebastian's lips. * 

Ciel's face turned into a slight scowl. "Shut up, you dark string bean." He said to his butler, a smirk growing on his face as well. Ciel sat in one of the chairs in the room. 

He continued to watch his butler clean the house, following him around until it was time for breakfast. They went into the dining hall, and Sebastian brought out his master's breakfast. *

"Here is your breakfast. I hope it suits your tastes," Sebastian said, smiling. Ciel began to eat quietly, and Sebastian glanced out the window. "What would your next objective be, my lord?" 

Ciel gave Sebastian a perplexed look, and prompted Sebastian to continue. "Your next objective; what will we be doing next? Shall I take down Claude, or see what he wants? Shall we ignore that matter for now, and go on as though he never returned? What would you have me do?" *

Ciel took another bite of his breakfast, considering his questions. He wasn't sure what the best choice would be in a situation such as this one. 

"I suppose," he finally said, "it would be easier for us and less time consuming to wait for him to strike first. There is the possibility that Claude only wanted to scare us, or make us search for him just to waste our time and make us paranoid." He took another sip of tea. 

"So, I say we carry on as usual, and see if he will make a move. If he didn't, fantastic. However if he does, we must be ready." 

Ciel finished his spiel, rather content with the choice he made. Hopefully it was the correct one, though only time would tell.*

Sebastian nodded, and took Ciel's now empty China dishes and places them on the trolley. 

"We should make a visit to the local town. I have heard that they have a festival this evening, one celebrating their 100th anniversary of some sort of well being built. It would be something to keep you entertained." Sebastian suggested, pushing the trolley towards the door. *

"Oh yes." Ciel mumbled in a sarcastic tone as his butler exits. "It sounds wildly entertaining I'm so excited." He kept going, getting progressively louder as time went by without Sebastian reacting. "Oh yes of course I want to." He almost yelled, "Going to some bullshit gathering for an unimportant building is exactly how I want to spend my day!"

Ciel was aware he is being ridiculous, but everything had been extremely stressful as of late. And yelling at his butler through many walls just seemed as the most appealing way to let out the stress. 

He calmed down a little, but was irritated that Sebastian didn't respond. Part of the reason why he had such an outburst may have been because he felt guilty for being upset at his butler. Somehow he thought that pissing his butler off would make it a fair exchange. Ciel didn't always have the best logic if he was being completely honest with himself, though he never was.*

Sebastian allowed Ciel to shout, pretending not to notice. He knew how much stress Ciel was under, and he understood that humans needed a release, and often doing so vocally helped.   
Sebastian sighed, and leaned on the kitchen counter. Once Ciel blew off some steam, he'd be in a better mood for the festival. 

Sebastian had begun to worry about Ciel months ago, but by then his worries were increasing. Ciel needed help, but Sebastian wasn't entirely sure how to provide that help, which was an unusual thing, and stressed Sebastian greatly because he always knew what to do, because he was one hell of a butler. He could do anything, string up a thousand murders by their toes, collect a million maple leaves in under ten minutes. But at that moment, he felt completely and utterly lost, and he hated it. *

Ciel strolled through the halls of the house, running his delicate hands across the walls and looking at the paintings along the walls. Portraits of the long since deceased stared down at him. He started humming, not really knowing what song it was and not even knowing where his brain had gotten it from. Yet still he walked, humming his strange little tune. 

He arrived at the study, which was significantly smaller than his one at his estate. Ciel sat at the desk and saw that Sebastian had placed his work in organized piles on it and in the drawers. Ciel took out the pile for his company's expenses, and got to work. *

Sebastian quickly finished cleaning up the dishes from Ciel's meal, and strolled down the halls. He frowned as he noticed that the walls had scratches on them. He then decided that he needed to fix up the place anyway, so he might as well add painting the walls to his list. In the meantime, he felt the need to focus on relieving Ciel's stress. 

Sebastian was not human, not in the least. He'd never felt like he was anything near to being a human, and that was to be expected, and rather obvious, seeing as he was a demon. But then, he felt different. Almost lost, if you could describe it that way. He was confused by the feeling he'd get in his chest when he was around his master. It appeared to be what people would describe love as, but the idea of Sebastian being in love was absurd, and slightly unsettling. Being in love meant that he was becoming more human.. But Ciel made being human seem like not such a terrible thing. *

Ciel went through his papers one by one, attempting to get as much work done before they went to the festival. That wasn't the true reason why he's doing it in such a rush. Ciel knew that only work could keep his thoughts at bay. 

He didn't want to think about what happened with Claude. Ciel didn't want to imagine seeing the demon again. He also wants to prevent any thoughts about his own demon. He could feel himself getting more and more emotionally attached to his butler, and that scares him. 

So, he worked. He knew he couldn't finish it all, yet he still tries and was still annoyed when Sebastian knocked on the door of his office. *

Sebastian frowned as he scrubs the dirt-caked floor, deep in thought. These feelings he got around Ciel were getting out of hand. He felt out of control around him, and he hated it. He hated feeling out of control. He felt out of control because he didn't know what was between them. He needed a label. 

Sebastian stood up abruptly, and walked to Ciel's room. He raises his hand to knock on the door, but decides not to, and quietly turned the doorknob. 

Sebastian saw Ciel hunched over his papers, his blue-grey hair messy from his master having run his fingers through it. The butler casually walked across the room, and stood behind Ciel. 

He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He reached his hands out, and grabbed the back of Ciel's chair. He suddenly jerked on the chair, and made it spin around to face him. Ciel released a high pitched shriek, and clutched the arms of the chair.

"SEBASTIAN!" He growled angrily. "Wha-"

"Master, keep your mouth shut for a moment." Sebastian interrupted. The only way to get it done was to force it out without thinking. "When a man and woman love each other very much, they-"

"What the hell are you-?" Ciel's eyes widen, if possible, and he blushed cherry red. "Sebastian! What is the meaning of this?"

Sebastian opened his red eyes, and said evenly and calmly, "Ciel Phantomhive, I experience an unfamiliar emotion when I am in your presence. An emotion that no demon should have at all, and definitely not caused by a human. I think I have fallen in love. With you."

Sebastian looked completely calm, but inside he was a mess. *

Ciel was shocked, at the very least. He could hardly breathe. He knew that Sebastian was acting weirdly recently but this? 

This was not in the least what he was expecting. For what seemed like hours for Sebastian, Ciel sat there in startled silence. It was only when Sebastian cleared his throat and Ciel realized what agony he must have been in, waiting for an answer after confessing something like that. 

"I-I don't really know what to say, but..." Ciel stuttered out. He saw Sebastian's face fall slightly and he regained a small portion of his confidence. His heart was pounding in his chest as he tried to figure out how to respond. 

"But, " he said with a mischievous tone, a smirk slowly growing on his face. "I think I know what to do." He laughed a little after that, making Sebastian squint his eyes slightly in confusion. Ciel took that as his cue and then... 

He grabbed the back of Sebastian's head and pressed his lips onto his own. His heart felt as if it was going to jump straight out of his chest. He was terrified that Sebastian would end the kiss and laugh at Ciel for being such a fool to fall for a joke like that. 

That didn't happen though. Instead, they kissed until Ciel himself broke it to look at his demon’s face. 

"I think I may be in love with you too." *

A smirk slid onto Sebastian's face, and he initiated another kiss. He snaked a hand around Ciel's waist, and with his other hand he tugged on the back of Ciel's head to deepen the kiss. He wanted this so desperately. He was a wreck, but at the same time he felt fixed. "... This was rather abrupt, my lord. I apologize for interrupting your work, though I am certainly not sorry." Sebastian murmured into Ciel's lips. He pulled away, and smiled. *

Ciel laughed quietly and smiled a little at him. "I'll forgive you eventually, I suppose." He leaned back into for another kiss. 

"Well, Sebastian," a voice from the other side of the room said quietly. Both Ciel's and Sebastian's heads snapped in the direction of the voice. They both recognized the person, or demon actually, standing there. They both wished they didn't. 

"I knew you had a strange obsession with his soul, but love?" He chuckled darkly. "How weak." Claude's golden eyes gleamed in the dimming sunlight from the window. Sebastian threw himself at the other demon. Claude, now unaffected by the injuries Sebastian inflicted on him at their last meeting, quickly stepped to the side. 

"Now now Sebastian I don't want to fight just yet. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Apparently, love makes demons just as blind as humans. If I had known you would be so defenseless, I would have come prepared." 

And with that, Claude jumped out of the open window and ran off, already plotting his next move. *

Sebastian let out a feral growl, and stalked towards the window that Claude Faustus had escaped from. 

Sebastian knew that Claude was right. Love was making him weak. It would be his weakness, but also his strength. It was a dangerous game to play, the game of love. While love pushed you to go on, to do your best, it also gives you an Achilles heel. 

Sebastian closed his eyes in frustration. Partially because his kiss had been interrupted, but mostly because of Claude.

"Ciel..." Sebastian started, "I won't let him harm you. I swear it." *

Ciel smirked. "I know you won't. It'd be a breach of our contract." His smirk falls a little, along with his pompous demeanor. "I trust you." He said quietly. 

"I would suggest you go track him down at this very moment, but seeing that he may still have his minions and that you are currently my only protector, that wouldn't be very wise to do." Ciel said, and then he sighed. 

"I suppose we should just head to the festival right now." *

Sebastian looked at the clock on the wall, and back at his master. "It's late. You need rest. Tomorrow's the festival, actually. The street vendor told me the wrong day. I'll get you ready for sleep." And the Earl went to bed and Sebastian went down into the kitchen to prepare for the next day. Little did the demon know, another one of his kind was waiting for an opportunity just like that. 

Claude stared through the glass window pane. His eyes glimmered with delight as he saw dear Ciel, snuggled up on a queen sized bed with a blood red comforter. 

"Oh, once again, Sebastian had proven himself to be an inattentive butler. He would leave his master unattended while in the danger of another demon."

Claude opened the window silently, and crept into the room. Striding across the floor, he stopped at the bed. 

"You look ever so peaceful when you sleep, Ciel. Once I'm through with you, that will not be the case. So enjoy your last few moments of pleasant rest."

Claude then brought out a small glass bottle and a handkerchief. Unscrewing the top of the small bottle, he poured some of the contents onto the cloth, and pressed it to Ciel's nose. 

"I would have woken you just before making sure you're knocked out, the look of horror on your face would have been just delicious, but I don't want to risk Sebastian coming. I'd rather not deal with him now, don't you agree, pet?"

Claude picked up Ciel's small frame, and gracefully leapt out of the window, leaving the room dark and lifeless. *


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is now in Claude's hands, and the golden-eyed demon isn't feeling particularly kind. Games will be played and for once in his life, Ciel is destined to lose them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who was waiting for torture, here it is you sadists. Anyone sensitive to violence or the like, this is pretty graphic and will get worse in later chapters but you've been warned. But if you read this chapter, please leave kudos and maybe even comment. Or if you hate it, tell me. idgaf

Ciel awoke slowly, his mind foggy and his vision clouded. it was a few minutes before he could entirely take in his surroundings. not that there was much to take in. The room he was in happened to be quite dark, with only a single candle by the door lighting the large area. Ciel strained his eyes to make out as many details as possible, but his concentration of discovering what was to his left was suddenly broken. 

The lock in the door was turning, and Ciel's heart began to pound with adrenaline. He would know, or at least have an idea, who his captor was. Ciel had a few ideas, but hoped to whatever force of light there was in the world that it wasn't who he was dreading. but as the door opened, his stomach dropped. *

Claude entered the holding room where he'd previously deposited Ciel. Passing through the doorway, his eyes shimmered in the eerie candlelight. 

"Ah, you're awake." Claude said simply, no hostility in his voice, but still chilling to the bone with cold emotionless evenness. 

Ciel's blue eye was wide with horror, and his hands clutched at his aides were shaking. Claude almost smirked at the picture. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the boy and break him, shatter him like glass.   
"Ciel Phantomhive... Sebastian Michaelis' dearest prize... Oh how fun it will be to break you. But, being a gentleman, I'll let you choose where we start off." 

Claude walked towards the boy who still sat on the floor staring up at him with a wide eye, and crouched before him. He then reached out, and pressed his index finger under Ciel's chin, forcing him to face him. 

"What would you prefer.... Physical, or mental games?"

The way he said the word "games" definitely implied that whatever he had in mind was not going to be fun. Oh no, not any sort of fun. But then again, what sort of fun could be expected of a demon?

His nail dug into Ciel's chin, drawing blood. Claude licked his lips, and eyed the drop of blood rolling down Ciel's neck. He was tempted to lick it, but decided against it. He'd save the feast for later. *

Ciel shook with fear, and could feel the blood as it dripped down. He asked himself if it would be better to just go along with Claude's insanity or if he should play a little game himself until Sebastian arrived to save him. having high expectations in his own demon, he decided to make this as fun as possible for himself. And Ciel found nothing more entertaining than pissing people off. 

"Are these games that I can win?" Ciel asked with a slight smirk, the fear fading a small bit. "Because I'm not to fond of unfair games."

The fingernails on his chin dug into his skin a little deeper and he smirked even more. The blood that dripped was proof that he was currently winning. 

"Let's do physical games first." Ciel finally said. "I'll most likely lose to you, however I'd like to save the most fun for last." He smiled at Claude, and while his heart was pounding in fear of what may happen to him, he enjoyed the anger in the demon's eyes. It was his little revenge for all the pain Claude had brought him. 

He would get his full revenge in time. *

Claude removed his finger from Ciel's chin, and rose. "Physical it is, then. And this game had only one winning person. You'll figure out who the winner is soon enough."

Claude walked towards the door, and opened it. He was both annoyed and pleased that Ciel was reacting in such a way to his capture. The boy clearly believed that Sebastian would save him soon enough. He had hope. He felt strong. Oh, how much more fun it would be for Claude to break him, to see his love for Sebastian fade, and turn to fury and hurt. Sebastian would not be saving Ciel anytime soon. 

"Follow me," Claude walked through the doorway, and glanced over his shoulder to look at Ciel. The boy rose slowly, wearing only his thin night gown, and followed the demon, 10 steps behind him. Claude knew Ciel wouldn't run. It would be positively stupid of the boy. Nobody could outrun a demon.

'Besides,' thought Claude, 'Ciel wants to play this game...' He smirked. 

They reached the end of the dark, musty hallway, and stopped at a steel door with a small barred window. The door itself looked intimidating. 

"Here will be your temporary home for the time being." Claude said, using a key to unlock the door. "It's quite cozy, I think it will suit you well. It'll make your screams echo nicely. "*

"You know," Ciel said, "It would have been significantly easier to just have me wake up in this room. Of course you probably wanted the dramatics of locking me up. I understand that." 

They walked into the room. it was cold and damp, with dark stone walls and not a single window. Ciel could see the table and the bindings attached to it, and he knew that unless Sebastian came soon, he would be spending a great deal of time on it. 

His hands began to shake a little as he thought about what could happen to him. He wondered if he should have picked mind games instead. Then, Ciel took a deep breathe. Claude could break his body, but he would never be allowed to break his mind. 

He turned to look at his captor. There was a slight smile on his face and an evil glint in his golden eyes. Ciel knew that even if he was human, Claude could easily overpower him physically. He decided that the only way he could fight back was with words. 

"It's quite awful in here. I suppose after Alois you gave up your aesthetic as a butler. Not that you are ever a decent butler to begin with." *

Claude's face remained stone cold. "I would say otherwise. It seems I am at least better than your dearest Sebastian... If I were still Trancy's butler, and Michaelis had captured him, I would have Alois safely home by now. You have been missing for hours, and yet Sebastian had not shown his face here."

Claude then scooped Ciel up and placed him onto the table in the center of the room so quickly that it had taken Ciel a few moments to realize what had happened. The demon proceeded to strap Ciel to the table, making him almost incapable of even squirming. 

"Now..." Claude said, brushing his hands off, "where shall we begin? So many choices, so very many..."

Claude tapped his chin, and then brought his gaze to Ciel. "How about... We start with something simple, so you get a good understanding of this 'game'. Let's start with a good old fashioned whip. Not very fun, or original, I know, but the more you understand this game, the more advanced we can get."

Claude smirked ever so slightly, and grabbed a whip from a shelf beneath the table. Claude cracked the whip in the air, and his eyes glimmered. He then turned to Ciel, and raised his arm to bring the leather whip down hard onto Ciel's back. *

Ciel clenched his teeth together to try and prevent himself from making any noise. he didn't want to give the demon the satisfaction of hearing his screams. Claude cracked the whip down on his back again, causing him to jerk slightly. 

Ciel tried to block out the pain, to prevent himself from making any sound and giving Claude pleasure of hearing his pain. He somewhat succeeded, but the third whip drew blood from his back and a whimper from his mouth. 

Claude smirked slightly and whipped him again. Ciel cried out quietly. 'Sebastian come. I know you can sense my pain. Please.' he thought desperately. Then he composed himself. He wouldn't let scum like Claude break him so easily. 

The whip was brought down again and again, but Ciel wouldn't allow a single sound escape him. He wouldn't let the demon win, at least not yet. He had a feeling that once he broke, the demon would become bored and possibly be less harsh. However Ciel was a stubborn child and refused to give up just yet. *

Claude smirked as Ciel cried out in pain. The blood dripping off of the boy's back looked so inviting, he wanted so badly to just lick it up, but he had more self control than that. 

After some time, Ciel remained silent. For a moment, Claude had thought he'd fainted. 

"Such a delicate boy," Claude taunted, "but let's try something else now."

Setting the leather whip down, the demon brought out a machine from beneath the table. Ciel had no idea as to what it was for, but it looked quite intimidating. 

Claude noticed the frightened look on the boy's face. "Oh, you're afraid of this? Hm, well I suppose that's to be expected. But you don't even know what it does yet, pet."

Claude un strapped Ciel, and flipped him onto his back, causing the Phantomhive boy to hiss in pain, his fresh wounds being smacked upon the metal table. Claude them positioned the machine above Ciel's head, and poured a pitcher of water into the top of the machine. 

Slowly, a drop of water fell, and made its way onto Ciel's forehead. 

"I can see the confusion on your face." Claude said. "This is an ancient Chinese torture method. The name had slipped my mind, but this form of water torture is quite interesting. While the drops of water hitting your forehead may seem like nothing.... It slowly drives you insane."

Claude smirked. "I'll be back to check on you in a few hours."

The demon exited the room, demonic pleasure twinkling in his eyes. *

As soon as the demon left, Ciel took in a deep breath. He first looked around the room and his bindings to see if there was a way out. As far as he could tell, there wasn't. After that, he focused on his breathing, knowing that he would need to remain calm. He cursed Claude for putting him in a mental game when he wasn't ready. Ciel don't think it would be too hard to focus out of though. After all, it was just little drops. How awful could that be? 

Or so he thought. 

As time slowly dragged by, and the drops fell onto his face, Ciel began to get anxious and twitchy. He focused on his breathing. Trying to block out the sound of the water, he began to him quietly. However humming downy distract from the feeling of water hitting a face. 

Ciel began to go more and more uncomfortable, though he continued to try and ignore the feelings. He didn't want Claude to win, especially not when it was a mental game. 

Ciel couldn't help himself. He began to panic slightly, his breathing and heart rate accelerating as he struggled against his bonds. "Help" he whispered quietly to the room. "Sebastian come and help me." he said, trying to signal his butler where he was. Ciel was too scared to talk forcefully as he usually did to summon Sebastian. He knew that Claude wouldn't go far because he would want to hear Ciel go insane. 

"Sadistic bastard." Ciel muttered as he looked at the water dropping into him. Thinking of Sebastian had calmed him slightly, so he decided that would be his escape. Ciel focused his mind on his demon, remembering every detail that he can. The way he smirked, his hair and how it fell into his eyes, the ways his eyes glinted when he realized something. Ciel focused on the kisses they shared before Claude ruined it all. And with that thought of Claude, Ciel was jerked back into reality. 

Ciel felt the water dripping and began to struggle again. He quickly started slipping into a panic, trying and failing to get himself together. He attempted to focus on his breathing again, to calm himself down.   
He couldn't though. Not even the thoughts of Sebastian could calm him down at this point. The water drops were making his mind spin. He didn't understand why it upset him so much, but the continuing drips upon his head were making him want to scream. They were making him want to run away. They were making him want to jump out of his own skin just to make it stop. 

He clenched his teeth as he struggled against his bindings. He didn't want to scream. He didn't want Claude to get what he was aiming for. However he just couldn't stand it. 

Ciel began to cry. He couldn't release his anxiety as he usually did, so his body chose another way. Ciel didn't bother trying to stop the tears. They were far better than screaming and alerting Claude that he had broken. however even with the tears now releasing some of the anxiety caused by the drops and the restraints and the damp air of the room and his back stinging against the cold metal and the dripping that fucking dripping Ciel just couldn't take that fucking dripping any goddamn more dammit

Ciel gave in and just screamed as loudly as he could in an attempt to release the anxiety the fear the annoyance that the drops had built up inside of his mind. He shook and tried to rip him hands from his bonds. After he quested down, he felt a little better but...

The drops. they kept falling onto his forehead. Ciel began to sob, knowing that he had let Claude win but also knowing that he couldn't help it. He moaned and yelled to be released, for Sebastian to save him, for the water to stop. He let out all of it in hopes that Claude would hear him and stop the water. Ciel became even more dramatic with his outcry after a little while even though he didn't truly feel like that. He just wanted Claude to think he was completely broken and let him out. 

And as the lock on the door clicked open, Ciel knew his plan had worked. *

Claude entered the room, and saw Ciel with his eyes screwed shut. The boy wasn't yet at the stage he had wanted him to be at. He wanted to see the boy crack, to break slowly but surely. Ciel wasn't cracking yet. 

"I see you have had your fill of this game..." Claude said, circling the table with the writhing lord, "but it would be rude for you to quit when I'm not done playing."

Tightening the bonds, Claude exited the room, leaving Ciel to his own misery, in the dark, the demon having blown out the candle as he left. *

"Damn it all" Ciel hissed through clenched teeth. He was sure Claude would let him out. However he was wrong and now he had to stay there, the restraints tights, the room dark, and the water dripping. Still dripping. 

He took at deep breathe. As strange as it may have been, having Claude come into the room helped him regain his calm. The brief moment where his focus was on the demon, not the drops hitting his forehead, allowing him to collect himself once again. He tried to hold onto that calm. 

Ciel let his mind wander again. He tried to take his mind to a different place. He thought of Sebastian once again. And while the thoughts of his favorite demon could distract him for a little while, his calm couldn't last forever. 

He began to focus on the water dripping again, and could feel the panic rising up in his chest again. He began to struggle against his bonds. His heart rate began getting faster and thigh Ciel tried to calm himself at the beginning, he began to question if it would just be better to let Claude think he won this time. 

Ciel wasn't really broken much at all yet, and he knew he could stand the water for a while longer. However, he knew he wouldn't truly win this no matter what. Claude wouldn't let him go until he broke. It brought Ciel some slight satisfaction to know that he was defying his captor, but he wasn't sure if that was such a good idea. The only thing surviving this would bring him was more of it. So with that thought, Ciel gave up his calm and didn't retain himself anymore. *

Claude listened to the sobs and yells ripping free of Ciel's throat with morbid satisfaction as he sipped his tea. Glancing up at the clock, he'd left Ciel in the cell with the water dripping for approximately five solid hours. No wonder the boy was acting the way he was. With a sigh, Claude rose from his chair, and went to the holding cell where his captive was kept. 

Claude peered through the metal bars and watched as Ciel had his fit. Deciding he was rather bored with this torture, he entered the room, and relit the candle. 

"I see you have had your fill of this machine." Claude said, tapping his chin thoughtfully, "Now, what shall we do next..."

Claude grinned. An actual grin. It was full of malice and chilling to the bone. Ciel shivered. 

"We're done with this contraption."

Claude removed the machine, much to Ciel's relief, and undid his bonds. The boy was still crying, but no longer sobbing. Claude grabbed the Ciel's wrist, and yanked him off of the metal table. He could feel his hand shaking.

"Come on, I have another game for you to try." Claude said. 

Having walked down the hall, Claude came to a halt at another room with a door similar to the first. 

Without a word, Claude pushed the door open and leaped inside, pulling Ciel with him. He set Ciel down on a platform that was only big enough for his feet, and jumped back to the entrance. Ciel almost lost his balance, but quickly regained it. 

"Now, I'm sure you'll enjoy your time here. This is a more... Slow paced game." Claude then snuffed out the torches in the room, and left. 

Ciel was left in complete darkness, confused and... He didn't want to admit it, but he was frightened. He poked a toe off of the platform, and felt icy cold water. He jerked his foot back in horror. He was alone in the dark, stuck, not to mention the room was quite cold. He only wished Sebastian would come.  
-POV switch-

-Sebastian Michaelis POV-

"Damn it all to Heaven!" Sebastian snarled, kicking a dresser and sending it flying into the wall. "Claude Fucking Faustus, I will find you, and when I get my hands on you, you'll wish you were in Heaven!"

Sebastian stormed out of the small country house he had thought would be safe for Ciel, and leaped to a tree top. He began to jump swiftly from tree to tree, and made his way towards the Phantomhive manor. 

-

Having reached the Phantomhive manor, the demon burst through the front door, knocking it off of its hinges in the process. 

"BARD, FINNIAN, MEY-RIN!" Sebastian called into the seemingly vacant manor. He was surprised to see if was in relatively good shape.

Quickly, the three servants scurried into the foyer. 

"Yes, sir?" They said in unison. They could see that Sebastian was distressed, and that meant very bad news. 

"Prepare for battle." Was all the demon said. Without a word, the servants faces turned grim, and they left to make ready for whatever they were asked to do. 

Sebastian turned towards the door, facing the forest in front of the wide open entry. "Ciel... I will save you, even if it costs me my life."

-POV switch-

-Claude Faustus POV-

Claude casually sipped his earl grey tea, and smirked. "Oh Sebastian... You really must hurry. As more time passes, your master will grow weary. Soon enough, you won't have any master left to save, only a broken, shattered soul."

*

Ciel began to panic a little, but he decided to channel that anxiety into anger. He knew he couldn't allow himself to become tired. If he became tired or sleepy, he could fall in. and if he fell in, he would either die or be put under a new kind of torture. Ciel wasn't quite sure which he would rather have at this point. 

He began to get rather antsy, his body sick of being stuck in one single spot. He attempted to stretch his legs, but after almost falling in, he decided that wasn't the best idea. Ciel stood there, tapping on his leg a tune that was stuck in his mind. He hummed quietly, trying to stay awake. He had been up for hours and his back still stung for the whipping. His mind as his body were exhausted from the tortures and his eyelids began to slump slightly. 

He shook his head, trying to stay awake. But he barely could keep his eyes open. Ciel knew it was foolish to allow himself rest in such a perilous situation, however he couldn't help himself. His eyes closed shut. 

Ciel fell into the water with a splash and screamed as the cold water enrolled his body. He struggled in the water, his appendages already growing numb but the cuts on his back stinging even more. Ciel crawled back onto the platform and stood on it once again, shaking. He expected Claude to come in now. 

The demon didn't. Ciel stood on the platform alone in the cold, quiet dark yet again, though this time he was soaking wet. The young Earl began to shiver and shake. He prayed that someone, even if it was Claude, would come to get him out of that hell. *

Two hours had passed since Ciel had fallen in the water. As soon as Claude had heard the splash, he'd gone to check and make sure the boy hadn't drowned. Once he was assured that he was alive, he'd gone back to his tea. 

"I suppose I should check on the thing." Claude sighed, saving the page in the book he'd been reading, and rising. 

-

Claude peered through the bars in the door, and saw Ciel, standing on the platform shivering. Claude reached to the left of the door, and pulled a small lever, causing a narrow bridge to rise up out of the water in the cell, making a pathway from the platform to the door. 

"Come." Claude said, opening the door to the cell. "You must be cold. We should switch games, this one is rather dull, don't you agree?"

Ciel made no move. Claude quirked a brow, and walked on the bridge towards Ciel. "Come come, let's play something else."

Claude grabbed Ciel by his hair, and dragged him out of the cell. The boy complied, and they walked back to his previous holding cell. Claude opened the door for Ciel, and pushed the Earl inside. 

"Let's do something your mother wouldn't approve of." Claude said, smirking, "Let's play with knives.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the torture continues. To be completely honest if you have any sort of triggers, just don't read this work because you'll most likely have to skip the next couple of chapters entirely. Sorry if the point of view switches are a little confusing.

-POV of Sebastian Michaelis-

"Ciel had been captured by the demon, Claude Faustus," Sebastian said, pacing in front of his weapon clad soldiers, Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finnian, "Our mission is to save the earl, of course, as would be expected of us. I do not have a suspected location, so as of now, we are to search for clues, and places where Ciel might be hidden. I would think that he is being kept under ground."

The servants listened intently. They had become quite distressed when they'd found that their master had gone missing. 

"Yes sir!" They said eagerly. 

"We'll find that Faustus and send him back to Hell!" Said Bard, cocking his gun. 

-POV switch to Claude Faustus-

Claude looked down at the bare back of the Earl he'd stripped and strapped to the metal table. He watched as the blade glimmered in the candlelight

"Where would you like to start, pet?" Claude smiled, "I think that I would like to mark my new property. " 

The demon leaned down and whispered into Ciel's ear, "I wouldn't want anyone to steal what's mine."

He then pressed the blade onto the top of the boy's back, drawing blood. Ciel hissed, and clenched his fist. Claude dragged the blade across the Earl's back, and wrote in the finest calligraphy, "Property of Claude Faustus"*

Ciel recoiled from having Claude's vile mouth so close to his ear. He didn't want to admit it, but fear was building up in his chest as the demon pulled away from him and put the knife to his skin. He hissed in pain as the knife dragged across his skin. 

He could feel the blood beading up and running down his back as the blade cut into his pale skin. When Claude lifted the knife, Ciel was slightly relieved, but the thought of his skin being marked by such a vile creature disgusted him. 

"What did you do?" Ciel asked, slightly curious though he didn't want to admit it. 

"I simply marked what is mine." the demon said. Ciel could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "It reads 'Property of Claude Faustus'". Ciel clenched his teeth in anger. He was most likely going to have those scars for the rest of his life. Not that he may live for much longer. 

Claude brought the knife back down onto his soft skin, cutting hard enough to make the blood bead up, but soft enough to prevent scarring. Ciel bit his tongue to stop himself from crying out. It hurt, however it didn't hurt as much as the fact that he would have Claude's mark on him for the rest of his life. 

He hissed out again when Claude dug the blade deep into his skin once more. Based on the way the knife was moving, Ciel had a guess of what he was carving in this time. 

His pentagram. While Sebastian's marked his eye as a sign of their contract, Claude's would mark his back as a reminder of the torture.*

Claude smirked, satisfied with his fine work. He decided to leave the blood dripping down Ciel's back. 

'There's no point in cleaning him up when he just looks so delicious dripping with blood,' Claude thought, licking his lips. The demon then took the blade, and put it in the back of Ciel's head. He cut the string that held the black patch to his eye, and watched as it fell off. 

"You're no longer Sebastian's. You're mine."

Claude took the blade, and placed it in front of Ciel's eye. The boy then knew what was going to happen. 

Without another moment passing, the demon shoved the blade into the boy's eye, just deep enough to penetrate the eye. Ciel couldn't hold back the scream of horror and pain that tore from his throat. Claude twisted the blade, and more screams erupted from his pet. 

"Shhhh, it'll be over soon. Your screams do sound quite wonderful, though."

He yanked the blade from Ciel's eye, and watched as the boy sobbed, shaking his head over and over. Claude placed the blade under the table, and pulled out a bottle of pitch black liquid. Ciel took no notice, too preoccupied with the pain. Claude poured the liquid into Ciel's eye socket, causing the boy to cry out in pain again. 

"S-stop!" Ciel cried. The liquid burned him, bored into his head, blinding him with pain, he didn't even notice that he'd begged for the demon to stop, "No more!"

"Oh hush," the demon scolded, "this will make your eye heal without infection. You'll still be blind in that eye, but that should be the least of your worries right now."

Claude wiped away the liquid, and the boy's eye looked completely healed. The scarring was visible, and the pentagram was barely noticeable. 

"Now you're all mine." Claude smirked. "Mine alone."

-Sebastian POV-

Sebastian froze in the middle of a jump between two trees, and landed on the ground. He knew that feeling. That horrible feeling that made his blood run cold. He tore off his glove, and sure enough.... The pentagram was gone. 

Anger surged through the demon. He could only guess what Claude had done to Ciel to break the contract. 

"Claude, you fucking bastard.." Sebastian seethed. He leaped into the trees, and continued his journey.*

Ciel had never before experienced such extreme pain. When Sebastian had put the seal of their contract on his eye, it hurt like hell. But this... this was pure agony. Ciel felt as if he might pass out from the pain. He cried out in agony, and he became louder as he fell deeper into despair. He was blind in one eye. That was such a terrifying prospect seeing (no pun intended) as he had lived much of his life with an eye patch over said eye. But the (eye)dea of his sight lost forever was terrifying. (okay okay I'll stop) Ciel was suddenly quiet when he realized the true reason Claude had done it. 

The seal of his and Sebastian's contract. When Sebastian had his arm cut off, he lost his seal and then the contract was broken. Ciel had an awful feeling it worked that way if he lost his seal. And without the contract, Sebastian wouldn't be able to sense that he's in pain or where he was.

"Fuck." Ciel half said, half moaned in pain. Ciel could feel the emptiness of the hole he never knew the contract filled. It was definitely broken. 

Claude began undoing his bindings. "Stand up." the demon ordered him. Ciel didn't move. He was done. His seal was gone, he was blind in one eye and he was tired. so tired. Claude audibly sighed and picked the small boy up. 

He laid him on a table in another room, and strapped him in so that his back was arched at a 20 degree angle. He would let the boy rest for a few hours so that he didn't die of exhaustion. Then the next round of torture would begin. *

Claude reentered the small holding room where Ciel was being held two hours later. The boy hadn't moved much, being fast asleep. It was to be expected, seeing as he'd been up ensuring torture for a little over 24 hours. 

The demon circles the tilted table that the Earl lied on, and leaned down to Ciel's ear. 

"Come now, pet, aren't you ready for our next game?" He whispered. 

Ciel's eyes shot open, and Claude was pleased to see that his eye was completely healed. Ciel's eyes were wide and terrified, but he didn't make a sound. 

Tightening Ciel's bonds, the demon procured a rag. "I'm sure you now see what game we'll be playing..."

Claude pulled a strap over Ciel's forehead, to keep him in place, and then dampened the towel in a bucket of water. 

"This game will be much more entertaining, I think." 

Putting the rag over the entirety of Ciel's face, he began to pour the water, watching with morbid satisfaction as the boy struggled against the bonds. *

Ciel began to panic as soon as Claude placed the towel over his face. Just by that and how his head was tilted lower than his feet, he knew what was going to happen next. And when the water poured onto his face, he wished he hadn't been right. 

Waterboarding was an interrogation technique that he had watched Sebastian performed on people they desperately needed answers from. He watched how terrified they looked and how they struggled and begged. And now he knew how it felt. Ciel felt the water fill up his mouth and he pulled his hands against his bonds and kicked his feet. He panicked and while he knew he wasn't, Ciel was terrified he was drowning. 

He couldn't see and he couldn't breathe. The water stopped pour and Ciel coughed the liquid in his mouth and throat out. He took in shuddering deep breaths, expecting Claude to lift the towel. The water began pouring into him again instead. 

Ciel once again was drowning and began to beg Claude the best he could with the water pouring down on him "Stop." he moaned. "Please stop." *

Claude smirked when he heard those small words coming from Ciel's mouth. 

"What did you say?" He asked, "I couldn't hear you, pet."

Again, Ciel moaned out a plea for Claude to stop, and this time the demon heard very clearly. But he didn't stop. 

"Now, I am rather enjoying this game. It'd be rude of you to quit on me when I'm enjoying it so very much.."

Claude then grabbed another pitcher of water, and poured it over the boy's head. 

Claude kept the water coming for over twenty seconds this time. Twenty-five. Thirty. He removed the water, knowing that if he went any longer Ciel would die. 

"Pet? Are you awake?" Claude asked, feigning concern, "now, I guess I went a bit too long with you, that time." *

Ciel was sure he was dying when Claude kept the water going do so long. He didn't though and he also didn't pass out. Ciel held his breath and tried to slow his heartbeat. He wanted to see how Claude would react if he thought Ciel had passed out or even died. 

He knew that the demon would easily be able to tell if he got even remotely close to his pulse, but Ciel couldn't help himself not to try and fuck with the demon. 

Claude could obviously still hear his beating pulse, as he didn't check for it on Ciel. He must have thought that Ciel had passed out though, because he pulled the towel off of his face and left the room. Ciel took in a deep breath and hoped that the demon wouldn't be back soon. 

Claude came back into the room and Ciel shut his eyes as to still feign sleep. He didn't know what the demon was doing until something burning hot was pressed into his stomach. Ciel screamed in pain and surprise. He looked at the demon as he put a hot coal onto the pale skin of his stomach. *

Claude pressed the coal harder to the boy's stomach. 

"Don't try and pretend with me, pet. I'm not as idiotic as you'd like me to be.” The demon took a deep breath and smirked slightly. “This is a new game I'd like to try. We've been fiddling with water for quite a bit, so why not try something else?"

Claude watched as Ciel grit his teeth, trying hard not to cry out as the demon placed another red coal on his porcelain skin. The demon licked his lips, trying to refrain from taking a delicious taste of the boy. He knew that by doing all of this, the soul was becoming more and more appetizing, more swollen with the pain of all that was happening. 

Claude decided to fuck with Sebastian a bit more, because he may as well go all the way, and he grabbed a branding iron. Ciel's eyes widened in horror. 

"This said's 'C.F'. I'm sure you can tell what the initials stand for. Ordinarily, this would be used for branding cattle." Claude smirked, and placed the red hot brand on Ciel's upper chest, right above his pulsating heart. 

Claude relished the scream that tore from the boy's body. It made him crave Ciel all the more. Without another moment, he bit into Ciel's neck, and began to lick up the blood that poured forth. 

He felt Ciel shrink away in disgust, and came back to his sense. He pulled away from the boy, and licked the remaining blood off of his lips. 

He removed the brand from the boy's chest, and was pleased to see that he now had a bright red "C.F" branded onto his body. Permanently. 

"Oh Sebastian," claude mused, "You had better hurry. Your little Earl won't hold out much longer." 

-Sebastian Michaelis POV-

The trio of servants and Sebastian reached the abandoned village that they'd been heading towards. Sebastian had guessed that perhaps Claude was holding Ciel here somewhere, for it would be a very good, secluded area. 

"Finnian, check in those four buildings there. Mey-Rin, you take those five, and bard, you take those on that end. I'll take the church, and he court house." Sebastian ordered, sending his companions off. 

"Claude, you bastard, when I catch you, you'll wish you'd stayed dead the first time I killed you." * 

Ciel remembered the pain of being branded. He hadn't felt it in a long time and he had hoped it would never happen again. It hurt, but he knew that there was nothing Claude could do that would hurt more than taking his eye. 

However Claude biting him and taking some of his blood was possibly the most vile thing the demon could do to him. Ciel just prayed that Claude would give him a moment to rest. He had been with the demon for around 36 hours now and wouldn't be able to take it much longer. His body and mind felt as if they were shattering. 

"Well pet. It seems as if you are tired of these physical games. I must admit I'm rather bored with them. So," he said with an evil gleam in his golden eyes, "let's begin with the mental games."

Ciel's eyes widened slightly and he became rather nervous. He didn't want to play those games. He didn't want to lose his mind. Claude undid his bindings and picked him up and carried him to a small, damp room. 

"This is our first game. Isolation." Claude told him as he set the small Earl on the floor. He then realized that Ciel hadn't been fed in quite sometime. "I'll bring you some kind of food and then you will begin this game." 

Claude left Ciel in the room without shutting the door. Ciel contemplated running, but he had no idea how to get out of there and he knew he could never escape Claude on his own, especially not in this state. Everything hurt. 

Claude came back carrying a tray with a bread roll and a bowl of broth. He hadn't realized he was hungry until he saw the bread. His stomach growled, but Ciel merely stared at it, waiting for the demon to leave. He didn't and so Ciel ate it quite quickly with Claude watching. The demon then took the tray and shut the door of the small cell. "Have fun, pet." He said as he locked it. 

And then Ciel was alone in a pitch black room. He moved around, trying to find anything. All he could feel was the damp walls and he moved around. Ciel gave up and say down. He could do this. He wouldn't let the silence and darkness drive him insane. And while he sat there, the boy began to drift off to sleep. *

 

-POV of Sebastian Michaelis-

Sebastian went into the old court house first. The doors were rotting, the hinges rusty, and he didn't expect the inside to look much better. He pushed open the doors, and walked inside. The room was vacant, empty chairs lined up and a head seat and table at the end of the room, where the judge would have sat, Sebastian assumed. 

"Hello?" Sebastian tried, "Just dropping by. Anyone home?"

No response came. His voice echoed off the walls eerily. His eyes narrowed. 

"If you're here, you'd best make you presence known. It would be a shame if I acted upon impulse and harmed you."

A small whimper sounded from behind the desk at the head of the room. Sebastian walked towards it casually. He looked over it, and saw…. 

-Sebastian Michaelis POV-

The trio of servants and Sebastian reached the abandoned village that they'd been heading towards. Sebastian had guessed that perhaps Claude was holding Ciel here somewhere, for it would be a very good, secluded area. 

"Finnian, check in those four buildings there. Mey-Rin, you take those five, and bard, you take those on that end. I'll take the church, and he court house." Sebastian ordered, sending his companions off. 

"Claude, you bastard, when I catch you, you'll wish you'd stayed dead the first time I killed you." * 

Ciel remembered the pain of being branded. He hadn't felt it in a long time and he had hoped it would never happen again. It hurt, but he knew that there was nothing Claude could do that would hurt more than taking his eye. 

However Claude biting him and taking some of his blood was possibly the most vile thing the demon could do to him. Ciel just prayed that Claude would give him a moment to rest. He had been with the demon for around 36 hours now and wouldn't be able to take it much longer. His body and mind felt as if they were shattering. 

"Well pet. It seems as if you are tired of these physical games. I must admit I'm rather bored with them. So," he said with an evil gleam in his golden eyes, "let's begin with the mental games."

Ciel's eyes widened slightly and he became rather nervous. He didn't want to play those games. He didn't want to lose his mind. Claude undid his bindings and picked him up and carried him to a small, damp room. 

"This is our first game. Isolation." Claude told him as he set the small Earl on the floor. He then realized that Ciel hadn't been fed in quite sometime. "I'll bring you some kind of food and then you will begin this game." 

Claude left Ciel in the room without shutting the door. Ciel contemplated running, but he had no idea how to get out of there and he knew he could never escape Claude on his own, especially not in this state. Everything hurt. 

Claude came back carrying a tray with a bread roll and a bowl of broth. He hadn't realized he was hungry until he saw the bread. His stomach growled, but Ciel merely stared at it, waiting for the demon to leave. He didn't and so Ciel ate it quite quickly with Claude watching. The demon then took the tray and shut the door of the small cell. "Have fun, pet." He said as he locked it. 

And then Ciel was alone in a pitch black room. He moved around, trying to find anything. All he could feel was the damp walls and he moved around. Ciel gave up and say down. He could do this. He wouldn't let the silence and darkness drive him insane. And while he sat there, the boy began to drift off to sleep. *

 

-POV of Sebastian Michaelis-

Sebastian went into the old court house first. The doors were rotting, the hinges rusty, and he didn't expect the inside to look much better. He pushed open the doors, and walked inside. The room was vacant, empty chairs lined up and a head seat and table at the end of the room, where the judge would have sat, Sebastian assumed. 

"Hello?" Sebastian tried, "Just dropping by. Anyone home?"

No response came. His voice echoed off the walls eerily. His eyes narrowed. 

"If you're here, you'd best make you presence known. It would be a shame if I acted upon impulse and harmed you."

A small whimper sounded from behind the desk at the head of the room. Sebastian walked towards it casually. He looked over it, and saw…


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is still in Claude's hold, however with the help of a recent finding, Sebastian may be closer to saving his dear bocchan. However, without the contract binding them together, will the demon be too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three things: 1) Sorry this chapter is late. I've been a little busy lately, but hopefully that will be the only late chapter I have in this story. 2) I just realized that I forgot to edit the chapter before this, and that all of my horrendous eye puns are still there. Honestly, I'm leaving them there. I don't feel like taking them out and I at least find them amusing. 3) Please leave kudos on this story and if you leave a comment I'll love you forever. 
> 
> The torture is still going on btw, so for trigger warnings once again I'd recommend not reading this chapter.

"Bloody hell..." Sebastian murmurs. 

The boy was cowering beneath the desk, much thinner and paler than he'd ever been, shaking. His shaggy blonde hair covered his face, but Sebastian knew exactly who it was. 

"Alois Trancy. I am quite surprised to see you here, of all people." Sebastian reached for the boy, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him out from under the desk.*

Alois heard someone coming and in fear that Claude was coming back to torture him again, he hid. He was surprised as well. If Sebastian was with him though, looking in Claude's village that meant,

"Oh no." Alois whispered. His voice sounded sad and terrified at the same time. "Whe-" He began but his coughing stopped him mid word. He regained his ability to speak. "Where is Ciel?" Sebastian looked at him, with a mix of concern, anger, and confusion in his red eyes. 

"Shit." Alois whimpered out. He knew exactly what was happening to Ciel at that very moment if Claude had already gotten him. And though Alois mind was twisted and broken, he felt an awful pang of sympathy and fear for the Earl. 

"He got Ciel, didn't he?" and with that, Alois began to cry. He never had good control over his  
emotions and the fear he felt with Claude had first taken him enveloped him once more. *

Sebastian knelt before Alois, and puts his hands on his shoulders. 

"What do you know? Why are you crying?" Sebastian asked earnestly. 

Alois couldn't speak, for he was too shaken up. Sebastian sighed, and wrapped his arms around the frail boy. The demon knew he wouldn't be causing any trouble. It was clear that he'd changed, and he needed to gain Alois's trust if he wanted answers. * 

Alois felt strangely comforted by Sebastian's embrace. It was all he ever wanted. All he wanted was for someone to comfort him when he was upset. All he had wanted was for Claude to embrace him. That bastard never cared about him. He only cared about Ciel. 

"It was always fucking about Ciel. Why was I never good enough?" Alois mumbled, half to Sebastian, half to himself. He had stopped crying, the tears still wet on his face. Alois snuggled deeper into the embrace, the demons arms making him feel safe. 

He pulled away slightly. "All he ever wanted was Ciel. He made the contract with me just to get Ciel you know." He told Sebastian. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes and the lump in his throat rising, but he pushed both of those feelings away. They needed to get o Ciel before he ended up like himself or worse, gave into Claude. *

Sebastian frowned. "Claude won't have Ciel for much longer, if you help me. My contract with Ciel has been broken, I have no way of finding him. Do you have any information that could help me?"

Sebastian thought for a moment, before adding, "If you help me, I will make sure you are safe from harm. You may come with me and Ciel."*

Alois smiled slightly, his ego fed by the fact that someone cared about his story. Even if it was just to help Ciel fucking Phantomhive. 

"I'll start from the beginning." Alois said, "Hannah and I ran away and were living together because we thought Clause was dead and that we were safe. We weren't. A few months ago, Claude found us. He took Hannah's sword and killed her with it." Alois could feel the tears once again. He had loved Hannah as much as his twisted heart could. 

He took a deep breath. "Claude took me to a castle or prison of some sort. He tortured me, saying he wanted to see his methods in action and how he needed to practice before he did them to Ciel." Alois saw the anger flare up in Sebastian's crimson eyes. 

"He put me in this village a week ago, because he knew that he would have Ciel soon. I would leave, but Claude told me to stay and I know he'll find me and hurt me again if I do. I thought I was safer just staying here until help came."

Alois continued. "Claude wants Ciel to be dependent on him and love him like he loves you. He used me as a test subject but I wasn't good enough." Alois felt slightly ashamed. "He's going to hurt him a lot and probably already has. You mainly just need to get Ciel out of there before Clade starts fuckin' with his head." *

Sebastian frowned. "That bastard will pay." He seethed. 

Sebastian knew that by the time he reached Ciel, he wouldn't ever be the same. Already, he'd lost so much time. Sebastian was angry, furious. He couldn't let this go on for much longer. 

"I need a location, Alois." Sebastian said, "I need to know where to find Ciel. You said he took you to a castle or prison of some sort? Where?" 

While Sebastian spoke, he took off his coat and put it on Alois shoulders. The boy only had a small, thin, worn nightgown on, after all. Much like Ciel's....*

Alois was slightly startled by Sebastian's urgent tone, but he tried to control the anxiety that he got when people raised their voice. Yet another fear he could blame on Claude. He thought about where Claude had brought him.

"I was often blindfolded and I was knocked out when we traveled there." he began, noticing how Sebastian seemed to be disappointed and more anxious when he heard that. 

"It was definitely a castle dungeon though. We were underground and there were many different rooms for different kinds of torture." 

"And I know it was up north. It was far colder than it gets here during this time of year. I know we didn't stay on main roads though based on how awful the roads were when he brought me here. We got stuck often. It was also quite a long trip." Alois looked at the ground. "I'm sorry I don't know more. Ciel might not even me in the same place I was in, but it's worth a shot." Alois finished. He mentally kicked himself for not knowing more. He wanted Claude to go down. *

Sebastian nodded, and sighed, "It's something... Come with me, I'll have Bard take care of you. He'll get you something to eat."

Rising, Sebastian offered a hand to Alois, and helped him up. The exited the courthouse, Sebastian leading. 

"Is anyone else here?" Sebastian asks, looking around the village. 

"Not that I know of..." Alois says in response. 

Sebastian nods, and stops. "Bard!" 

Moments later, the cook comes running. "Yes, Sebastian? What do you.. Hey, it's that lil punk from last time.." Bard cocked his gun.

"Stand down, Bard." Sebastian scolded, "I need you to get this boy some proper clothing, and a meal." *

Alois was a little annoyed that he was called a punk and threatened with a gun, but he was grateful that Sebastian as taking care of him. He knew it was just until they found Ciel, but having someone take care of him in even this small way made him feel better. 

Alois watched as the maid laid out a blanket for them to eat on and as Sebastian placed out the food. Alois hadn't eaten in a day or two and was starving for. any kind of food. He ate slowly though, aware that eating quickly would make him sick. 

The servants watched him, and he couldn't tell how they felt about him. The cook, Bard and Sebastian called him, was glaring down on him. The maid had a confused expression, but he couldn't see her eyes.

The last servants expression surprised Alois. It was kind, almost excited. The servant was almost childlike, with his messy hair held back by clips and excited eyes. Alois made a mental note to talk to that servant. He was lonely as hell and that boy looked like he would be friendly despite Alois' dark and negative history with his master. *

"Did any of you find anything worth mentioning?" Sebastian asks. 

"Oh, oh! I found an old vase that was just sooo pretty! I think Ciel would like it when we get him back!" Finny supplies happily. 

Sebastian turns towards the gardener, "That wasn't worth mentioning, Finnian."

The servant scratches the back of his head, "Right, sorry."

Finny plopped onto the ground by Alois, and smiled, "Hi, I'm Finny! You're Alois, I already know." The gardener held out a hand happily. *

Alois smiled slightly and shook the servant’s hand. 

"Hello." he said softly. The Alois finny first knew of would have sneered and ignored the servant. But he was different now. And Finny's smile was contagious. 

They released hands and Alois started eating again, but then realized the polite thing to do would be to offer Finny some food. Alois broke off a small piece of his sandwich and offered it to Finny. 

The gardener smiled and ate it. "Thank you." Finny said with a large grin. The two started up a conversation and Alois was happy for the first time since Hannah died. 

 

\--POV Change to Ciel Phantomhive --

Ciel was so lonely. He had been in the cell for an unknown amount of time and Claude hadn't come back with for quite some time. Even when the demon did, he slid it under the door and left the tray. Ciel didn't even get to see him except for a gloved hand in the dim light that came when the hatch under the door was opened. 

Ciel could hear nothing but his own breathing and could see nothing, not even when he held his hand only inches from his face. 

He began to hum a tune once more. It was the same one he hummed as he walked down the halls and the same as the one he tapped on his leg in the ice water room. It was comforting to him, but Ciel had no idea where it came from. 

Then it hit him. It was his lullaby. Whenever Ciel had nightmares, his mother would sing it to him. He couldn't remember the words anymore. Just the tune. Ciel wasn't sure why he had thought of it only recently. 

Until once again he had another realization. Sebastian hummed it whenever he thought Ciel was asleep. Ciel didn't know how his demon knew it, but it always calmed him. And now Ciel was hoping he could calm himself with it. *

\- POV of Claude Faustus-

Claude sipped his tea casually, listening to Ciel's tune. He enjoyed the sweet, innocent sound of Ciel's voice. It reminded him that there was still so much to break. 

Claude sighed, and checked his watch. Ciel had been in the dark cell, isolated for three days now. Claude had only fed him twice, and they were small meals. 

'Can't let my dearest pet starve, now can I? That would be bad ownership.'

Claude fixed some bread and a wooden cup of water, (a glass cup could give Ciel the opportunity to end his misery,) and made his way to Ciel's cell. 

He stopped at the door, and listened. Ciel was still humming, but he was hearing something else. He knew there wasn't anyone else in the room, but... He could hear harmonizing with Ciel's humming. 

Claude peered through the bars on the door, and his mouth fell open. He saw Ciel's mother, well, what appeared to be Ciel's mother, sitting behind the boy, playing with his hair. 

The demon knew that occasionally, the spirits of the dead would make their way to the world of the living, and find their loved ones. This rarely happened, and usually people referred to it as paranormal activity.

Without a second thought, Claude snapped his fingers, and the spirit of Ciel's mother looked up at him, and left. Immediately, Ciel stopped humming, the warmth and comfort of the tune seemingly gone. 

Claude smirked, and shoved the tray of food through the door, and left.*

Alois watched as Sebastian packed for a little road trip of the castles in the north. No one knew for sure how long they would be gone. Alois had been given some of Ciel's clothing until they could take him to a tailor. Sebastian thought that finding Ciel was slightly more important than getting Alois a pair of pants that weren't too short. 

Alois made a mental note that Ciel was still shorter than him. He planned to give him as much shit as possible when they saw him again. 

Eventually the packing was done and a demon, a crazy teenager, and three servants got into a carriage to find the Earl Phantomhive. *

-three days later-

-POV of Claude Faustus-

Ciel had been in his holding cell alone, in the dark, with no human (or demon) contact for a week. Claude decided that it was time to let him out. 

"What game shall we play next, pet?" Claude mused to himself, walking down the long hall towards the cell. 

Claude grabbed the key that hung on the wall beside the door, and stuck it in the lock. As he turned the lock, he could hear Ciel moving about, undoubtedly aroused from slumber at hearing the demon fumbling with the door. 

Pushing the door open, light poured into the cell. Ciel shielded his eyes, the bright light hurting them, and irritating his now scarred eye. 

"Pet," Claude begins, "I'm sure you've had enough of this game. Let's try another, shall we?"

*

Ciel was blinded by the light. He was extremely relieved when Claude opened the door, but also quite nervous. This game was uncomfortable, but it wants truly awful. Ciel was used to being alone. 

He felt slight anxiety as Claude held out his hand to help Ciel up off the ground. His legs felt shaky, for he had been sitting for quite some time. Ciel almost fell, but Claude caught him. Ciel recoiled slightly when he realized he was making so much contact with the demon's body. He tried to push him off, but Claude wouldn't let go of the small Earl. 

Ciel looked up at the demon's face in annoyance. Golden eyes that were full of amusement and sadism stared into a sapphire one. Claude bent down quickly and pushed his cold lips onto Ciel's. 

Ciel was shocked and didn't move for a few seconds. Ciel's first move when he finally regained control of his mind was to slap the shit out of Claude. He was disgusted when he realized what had just occurred. 

He looked at the demon's face once again, and saw a smirk and a rather red mark on pale skin. *

Claude smirked as he watched Ciel make a disgusted face. While his plan didn't work, he certainly enjoyed it. He had yet another taste of the boy, and he wanted more...

"Come," Claude said, taking Ciel's hand and leading him back to the cell with the metal table. 

He pushed Ciel into the room, and tapped his foot, "What game would you like to play now, pet?"*

Ciel regained some of his lost sass. The time alone had actually made him feel better, not weaker. It gave him the silence he needed to take control over his mind again. 

"Hm." Ciel said. "Maybe you could take me outside. I'd rather play with an ant than play another game with you." Ciel snapped boldly. He didn't care if Claude hurt him again. *

Claude thought for a moment, before smiling.

"Alright, let's play outside, pet." 

Claude grabbed Ciel's wrist and drug him back out of the cell. They walked at a fast pace down corridor after corridor, and Ciel was stumbling more and more the farther they went, weakening.

They reached a large door, and Claude shoved Ciel against the nearest wall. Ciel struggled, but Claude put his forearm to Ciel's neck, keeping him from moving too much.

"Strip." Was all Claude said. "Strip, or I'll do it for you."*

Ciel was infuriated. Claude was even more fucking disgusting than he first thought. Ciel just hoped that Claude wouldn't touch him. Ciel definitely wasn't going to give into the demon without a little retaliation though. 

"Well I can't if you don't let me move, you idiot." He snapped at the demon. Ciel felt a smirk slide into his face when a look of realization crossed the demon's face and he removed his arm. 

Ciel then also had a realization. He wasn't quite sure how unbutton his shirt. He tried to cover that fact up with more sass. 

"Actually," Ciel began, " You're a butler. Do it for me." He thought he had covered up his inability to do a simple task but the smirk on Claude's face told him he was wrong."*

Claude smirked. "Of course, how rude of me, to order my pet to do something he's incapable of."

Claude reached towards the first button, and undid it. And the second. And the third. With each button undone, Claude shifts closer and closer towards Ciel, until by the time he reached Ciel's belly button, he was breathing on Ciel's chest, knelt before him. 

Ciel cringed in disgust. 

Claude's lips ghosted over the boy's chest, and he undid the last button. 

He then quickly stripped the boy of his undergarments, and allowed his eyes to skim over the boy's body, head to toe, just to irritate and humiliate Ciel. 

"Done," he whispered, rising to his feet. He then grabbed Ciel's wrist again, and pulled him outside. *

If Ciel had been furious before, he didn't know a word to describe how he felt after that. Claude's eyes dragging over his skin, the hot breath on his chest, the almost kiss on his stomach. Ciel wanted to vomit. No one should see him like that or be so close to him except for Sebastian. 

The cold air hit Ciel's naked skin and he shivered harshly. He was tempted to lean closer to Claude for warmth, but he decided he'd rather freeze to death than give the demon that satisfaction. 

They reached an area near the end of the yard. Claude stopped. Ciel was confused. "What the fuck are we doing out here? Or did you just not have any ideas and decided to make me cold for no reason? Idiot." *

Claude's hand hit the boy's cold, pale cheek with a resounding 'crack!'. 

"You shouldn't speak to me in such a manner." He snapped.

Claude breathed deeply, and straightened himself. He then realized he'd knocked Ciel to the ground with such a harsh slap. He grabbed Ciel's wrist, as he had been doing often, leaving bruises covering his wrists, and yanked him to his feet. 

Turning, Claude somehow procured a shovel out of seemingly nowhere. "Here. Start digging."*

Ciel looked at the dirty shovel with disgust. He had never done any kind of labor with the exception of being in the circus for a little while. Shoveling into frozen ground didn't sound too appealing to him. 

"Why?" Ciel asked. "You could do it much faster and easier." he said defiantly, and then he flinched slightly when Calude raised his hand to brush some dirt off of Ciel's cheek. The boy recoiled from the touch. He would have preferred the slap he was expecting. 

"But where's the fun in me digging your grave for you?" Claude asked nonchalantly. Ciel felt a bolt of fear race through him. Claude wouldn't have wasted all this time just to kill him? Or perhaps Claude had grown bored of Ciel and his rude words. 

He tried to calm himself down as he grabbed the shovel. Ciel felt more exposed than he has since he was on that table when he was ten. The cuts and burns on his body caused him even more pain as the cold wind whipped him. And after a whimper of pain from bending over and stretching the cuts on his back, Ciel began to dig his own grave.*

Claude saw the fright in Ciel's eyes. It made a sadistic smirk slide into his face. Little did Ciel know, this grave was not for him. But Claude would allow him to think so. 

Claude looked up at the cloudy sky, a small smile still present on his face. "Sure is chilly today, don't you think?"

Ciel didn't respond. Claude could tell that Ciel was cold, and in pain. The demon vaguely wondered where Sebastian was at the moment, and how close he was to finding them. It didn't matter. Ciel would be broken, even if Sebastian did manage to get him back. *

Ciel wanted to hit Claude with the shovel. "No shit Sherlock." Ciel muttered angrily at the demon's question. The Earl wasn't scared or tired or breaking anymore. He was just full of anger. He couldn't wait to get his revenge on the sadistic pervert that used to called himself the Trancy butler. 

Ciel felt an especially strong wind slap across his skin and he shivered and whimpered quietly. He tried his best not to make any sounds and please the demon. As he got deeper into the hole, it offered him some protection from the wind, but not from the cold. 

The two of them were out there for hours. Ciel was quite weak and when he finally finished, he was even more exhausted and sore. 

"It's done." He told Claude from inside the grave. Claude kicked some dirt onto the boy to try and scare him before pulling Ciel out. 

Ciel looked slightly surprised. "I'm not going to kill you just yet. We still have so many games to play." Claude told him. 

"The next one is, 'Is it worth putting my hands into a burning fire to possibly save my clothes?' If it's not worth it, you'll be naked from quite sometime. If it is, you still may be naked. Cloth burns quickly, pet." *

Claude quickly collected some wood, and within seconds, had a roaring fire set up. Ciel moved towards the fire, desperate for some warmth. Claude didn't stop him. 

"Now, let's watch you scramble," Claude whispered, and pulled out Ciel's garments. He waved them in front of Ciel's face, taunting the boy. He then flicked his wrist, and the clothing went into the fire.*

Ciel didn't move. He merely watched his clothing burn with an apathetic eye. He had already weighed the risks and rewards. Ciel came to the conclusion that it would be better be naked than burn his hands for a few scraps of scorched cloth. 

He wondered if Claude was disappointed that he didn't lunge for it. Or perhaps Claude was glad. After all it meant that Ciel would be naked for him. Maybe either way, Claude won. That's how all these games seemed to be. It wasn't fair. 

They watched the fire until his clothes were merely ashes, and then Ciel looked at the demon to see what came next.*

Claude grabbed Ciel's wrist, and tugged him up. He didn't want the boy to get too comfy. 

"Come, let's play another game." Claude said, dragging the little Earl back into the castle, forcing him to leave the warmth of the fire. 

-

They were back in the cell that Ciel despised so much, the horrible cell with the metal table in the center. 

"We're going to play an old game." Claude says. 

In one swift motion, the demon swept Ciel off of his feet, and bound him to the table on his stomach, back and behind exposed. 

Without another passing moment, Claude procured a leather whip, and cracked it down on the boy's scarred, marred back. *

Ciel whimpered and struggled slightly, but he refused to scream. It hurt, but he could stand it. The only reason it was so painful that he was making noise was the marks from the previous whips and cuts. 

Claude slapped it down even harder onto Ciel's skin. He smirked, figuring that his lack of a serious reaction was irritating the demon. The whipping stopped, and Ciel was quite surprised that it had been that fast. 

It wasn't over though. Claude began dragging the whip across Ciel's skin, and Ciel tensed as the whip went farther down his back, as he was unsure what the demon was doing. The whip was lifted again, and Ciel prepared himself mentally. He thought over and over again in his head 'I'm not going to scream.' 

As irony would have it, Claude muttered "I'm going to make you scream, you disobedient brat." at the very same time. Then he brought the whip down once more. 

Though Ciel was expecting the whip, he was expecting it on his back. The softer, unmarked skin of his ass proved to be far more sensitive than his back. 

Ciel screamed. This must have pleaded Claude, because he began whipping quickly, leaving long thin welts and the occasional cut all over Ciel's upper thighs and ass. He stopped, and Ciel tried to contain his sobs. 

The demon started whipping him again, until Ciel was begging him to stop.*

Claude smirked, satisfied with the sounds he'd emitted from the little Earl. 

"Well, you want me to stop beating you? Very well." 

The demon unbound Ciel, and pull him off the table. The boy whimpered slightly. 

"Now, I'll show you who's grave you really dug." Claude whispers into his ear. He procured a chair, and bound the boy to it with rope, making him immobile. 

The demon left, and moments later, returned with someone that the boy instantly recognized. 

"What..." Ciel begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops another cliffhanger. Sorry :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how quickly Sebastian gets there, Death will visit Ciel's dungeon before he can arrive. The little lord will be saying the last words for more than just his guest though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I realized that the previous chapter was going to be too long if I posted it with this part, but this part was too short for it to really count as a chapter. So, my solution is to post them separately, but in the same week. Take it as my apology for posting late. 
> 
> Triggers: Death, Torture, Whips and a few others. The warning of skipping still applies.

Claude removes the cloth sack that had been placed over the person’s head, and reveals none other than Ciel's ex-fiancé. 

"C-Ciel.." She sobbed, "Ciel I'm frightened.... Oh Ciel, why are you naked? He hurt you? Ciel... I'm so afraid..."

"You want the beating to stop?" Claude says, "Fine, she'll take your place." 

Claude ripped of the girls dress and undergarments, and threw her onto the table. He bound her, just like Ciel, and began to whip her. *

Ciel couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't register that the girl on the table was Lizzie. 

Her screams snapped him out of his shock. He watched in horror as Claude hit her harder than he had even hit Ciel. 

"Stop." she whimpered quietly. "Ciel help me." she cried out to him, tears streaming down her face. She sobbed and screamed in pain. Ciel couldn't take it anymore. 

"Claude, stop!" He ordered and it must have shocked Claude that he was so demanding because the demon turned around and grinned at Ciel once more. The smile on his face sent chills down his spine, but Ciel tried to seem stronger than he felt. 

"Don't hit her anymore." Ciel said. Claude smirked. 

"Well I have to do something." the demon said, dragging the whip across his hand to remove the blood. He brought his hand up to his face and smelt it. "Disgusting." he muttered. "She ruined it." He went to go hit her again when Ciel yelled stop once more. 

"Well pet. I suppose you really aren't wanting me to hit her anymore. Unfortunately for you though, the girl must die. So," Claude said with an evil glint in his eyes. "I'll give you a choice. I can either whip her until her body gives out, cut her until she bleeds out, or..." The demon smirked and Ciel felt his heart pound even faster. "You can shoot her." The demon finished. *

Ciel knew which one he shouldn't chose at the very least. No matter how awful Lizzie had been to him, no one deserved to die through the whipping. From there though, Ciel didn't know which to chose. 

He knew that shooting her would be the least painful option. However, he wasn't sure if he wanted Lizzie's death to be directly on his hands. He didn't want that to weigh on his conscience. But, bleeding out would be an awful way to die. Ciel was torn between the two options. 

Ciel then remembered all of the awful things that she had done to him throughout the years. She forced his servants to do ridiculous things, often redecorated his manor, broke his family ring because it wasn't cute enough, slapped him in public twice, and many other things. 

Ciel didn't want to have to watch her die slowly though, no matter how many shitty things she did to him and his servants. He took a deep breath. 

"Untie me and give me the gun." Ciel ordered Claude. The demon smirked and broke Ciel's bonds. He handed him the gun, a smirk rising onto his face. Ciel walked over to Elizabeth with a grim expression. She began thanking him, glad she didn't have to die such a painful death. 

Ciel stared her straight in the eye and put the gun onto her temple. "You know Lizzie," he began, "There are very few things in my life that I regret." Lizzie stared at him, scared and confused. "And being betrothed to you," he continued, a smirk growing in his face. "and putting up with your bullshit is one of them." Ciel knew that he should be comforting her and apologizing, but he didn't care. 

"You were an annoying bitch and a whore. I'm glad you aren't going to be in this world anymore." And with that, Ciel discharged the gun into her head.*

Claude's smirk grew wider as he watched the girl's head hit the ground, her crystal blue eyes lifeless. Ciel's eyes stared down at her, and then screwed shut. Claude watched as the boy swallowed hard, struggling to remain composed. 

"Interesting choice of words for a final parting," Claude muses, "I see your relationship was as complex as I'd initially thought."

Claude, much to Ciel's surprise, didn't take back the gun, though it was still loaded and ready for another fire. Instead, the demon dumped Lizzie's body onto the floor, took the table, rolled it out of the room, and returned. 

"You truly believe that your Sebastian is still coming to save you?" The demon inquiries, "Your contract with him has been broken. Any obligations he had towards you are no longer necessary. He's a free demon. Why would he come back for you? Do you truly believe that he's in love with you? He's a demon, for Hell's sake, we are deceitful and wicked creatures." *

Ciel glared at the demon. "I don't think that those questions truly need a response. Of course I trust him and believe he was telling the truth. Sebastian will come for me. Stop trying to make me doubt him." Ciel snapped at Claude. He knew what the demon was trying to do. He wasn't going to doubt his demon. The contract may have been broken, however he trusted Sebastian. 

Ciel thought about shooting at the demon, as he felt a little twitch of doubt about his demon. He brushed both thoughts away, knowing that Sebastian would save him and that Claude was most likely waiting for Ciel to fire at him. Either way, Ciel refused to let Claude win. *

Claude's smirk fell. "He has left you here, Ciel. With me. The one demon he probably hates the most. If he truly cared about you, he wouldn't have left you with me, of all people, for so long." 

He saw a flicker of doubt in Ciel's eyes, and decided to leave it at that. He'd taunt Ciel more later. 

"Now, I'll be leaving." Claude snatched the gun, and exited the door. Just before shutting it, he whispered, "Enjoy your stay."

And with that, Claude left Ciel with his ex fiancé's corpse, lying on the floor in a puddle of blood.* 

While Ciel had appeared calm while he killed Lizzie, the regret of his deed became known. Ciel covered his mouth to contain the bile rising in his throat. He looked at Lizzie, and had to swallow the bitter taste in his mouth. He turned away. 

Ciel walked as far away from his ex fiancée's body and sat down on the floor. He banished his guilt by telling himself that shooting her was the best choice. He also decided that the words he told her didn't matter either, as she was dead now. 

He tried to comfort himself the best he could. He focused on what he and Sebastian had done the night he was captured. Ciel tried to convince himself that Sebastian was coming for him. He still doubted his butler slightly though.*

-POV of Sebastian-

Sebastian sighed as the three servants whined for a bathroom break. They'd been traveling by foot for hours, and we're almost back at the mansion. They intended to look through the library for books on castles in the north, hoping to search through them and find which Claude was inhabiting. 

"Please, Sebastian, I really need to go!" Finnian whined, clutching at his groin and jumping as he walked. 

"Yes, Sebastian, let us go for a moment, yes!" Mey-Rin chimed in. 

Alois was silent, which was such a change for Sebastian that he was almost inclined to let them go, just out of surprise from the major change. 

"No, we're almost at the mansion. Then you may go, and then search through the library for information on northern castles." Snapped Sebastian. He'd been in a foul mood since Ciel had been missing for so long. He wasn't sure if he'd have much of Ciel to come back to.

-POV of Claude Faustus-

Claude clicked his tongue as he unlocked the cell again. He was in the mood for a new game. 

"Pet... How are you?" The demon asked with false care as he entered the cell. Before Ciel could have a chance to answer,or more likely make a snarky remark, Claude continued. "I've got a new game for us."

Ciel was hunched in the corner of the room, his head resting on his knees. Claude procured a noose from his coat, and gently pulled it over Ciel's head. The boy seemed to be asleep. 

"Pet." Claude said sharply, the boy jerking awake. "Stand up."

It took a few moments for Ciel to realize what was happening, and then it clicked. 

"You're going to kill me now, too, like Lizzie?" Ciel croaked, his voice rough.

"You're forgetting. I didn't kill her, you did."

Claude set up a stool, and helped Ciel onto it. The boy didn't struggle. He seemed distant, aware of what was happening, but accepting it. Perhaps he thought Claude was finally freeing him from this hell. He was dead wrong. 

Everything was set up. All Claude had to do was remove the stool. 

"Anything you'd like to say before I end you?" * 

Ciel thought about what he would want to say before his death. It didn't really matter what he said. No one would know besides Claude. Ciel figured that if Sebastian did manage to find Claude, he would relay what Ciel said before he died. With that thought in mind, Ciel tried to decide what the most appropriate last words would be. 

He pondered for a moment. "I suppose I would like to say fuck you Claude and if you tell Sebastian my last words, I would like him to know I'm saddened by the fact I never got to fuck him." He smirked at the demon, who then promptly kicked the stool out from under his feet. 

Ciel struggled, and then his world went black. *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers galore in this story, but I guess Ciel dying isn't really a cliffhanger since you know that he isn't coming back. Sorry Sebby. Might want to get a new little lord now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is closer than ever to finding Ciel. He will be exceedingly upset when he does get to his young lord though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I forgot to post again but I don't have an apology this time. Also a lot of shit happens in this chapter just so you know, and there is a lot of pov switches so I'm sorry if it's a little confusing.

Next Chapter

 

Claude waited a few moments, before letting the Earl down. He laid the boy on the floor, and promptly left the cell. He also left Elizabeth's body. He wasn't quite ready to let Ciel get over her death.

The demon exited the castle, and did a thorough scan of the area. There were no demons or servants in sight, which was good, but also rather strange. He would have thought that the "great" Sebastian Michaelis would have arrived by now. Perhaps, Claude had been to clever in covering up his tracks. Perhaps, he should leave a clue of some sort....

Claude rushed back to the interior of the mansion to find some sort of item to leave for Sebastian to find. He had just the thing in mind. 

-POV of Sebastian Michaelis-

Sebastian frowned as he poured over pages and books of northern castles. Non of them seemed to fit the description Alois had given. Either it wasn't far north enough, it was too public, or it didn't have a dungeon. 

"Alois, do you have any other clues for us?" Sebastian sighed, shutting the book in his hands with a loud snap, turning towards Alois, who sat on the floor wrapped in a blanket. *

\--Alois' POV--

Alois flinched slightly when Sebastian snapped at him. He racked his mind for any other detail he could tell the demon. He was suddenly hit with a memory. The name Claude talked about when he left Alois at the village. 

"W-when Claude left me in the village, he mentioned the name of the castle. He said something about needing to go back to it. I believe it started with an H. Heathmore possibly?" 

He watched as Sebastian's eyes perked up. "Do you know which one I'm talking about?" Alois asked Sebastian quietly. *

-Sebastian's POV- 

Sebastian quickly opened the book he'd previously shut, and looked for "Heathmore". 

"Ah, Heathmore! It's quite a distance from here, but it's a lead!" Sebastian smiled, not a full one, but nonetheless it showed his spirits were raising, and he hurried out the door.

"... Where's Sebastian going?" Asked Finny, walking next to Alois, having just entered the room. 

"To the castle..." Alois says quietly. Finny's smile fell slightly, sensing that Alois was becoming upset, probably because he knew he'd be seeing the horrid place again where he'd been kept. 

"Alois, Sebastian promised to keep you safe," Finny said, offering a hand to Alois to help him up, "and Sebastian will stay true to his word. And I, and the other servants will do our best to keep you safe. You're with us, now."

Alois looked up at Finny, moved by his kindness, and took his hand, and rose to follow Sebastian to Heathmore. 

-POV of Claude-

Claude reentered the cell, to see that Ciel was still passed out. The glass of water that the demon had intended to let Ciel drink was promptly dumped onto the boy's head, waking him. 

Claude watched as Ciel tilted his head up at Claude, confused. 

"What..." Was all that came from the boy's lips. Claude listened for more, but Ciel said nothing more. 

"That was a fake hanging." Claude explains, "Meant to give you a small taste of the real thing, which you'll be getting now. I found your last words quite amusing, though. You still want a taste, a fuck from Sebastian? Hm, I must say, it's a rather pathetic thing for you to say. You still rely on him, still believe in him, believe he'll save you. You'll be dead in the next 10 minutes. Where's your precious Sebastian? The demon's abandoned you, Ciel. It's just you and I, now."

Slipping the noose over Ciel's head, Claude grabbed the Earl's wrist and yanked him to his feet, not very gently, and placed him on the stool. 

Claude's eyes met Ciel's. "Anything you'd like to say? You should be grateful that I'm giving you this option. If it weren't for these being your last moments, I wouldn't give you such a privilege." *

Ciel smirked once again. He understood now what Claude was doing. Mock executions didn't scare Ciel. the young Earl understood that Claude wanted Sebastian to see his master broken. Claude couldn't kill Ciel until Sebastian found them. Knowing that made Ciel's ego come out, and as a result he attempted to take a chunk out of Claude's. 

"Well who could blame me for wanting Sebastian? He is quite attractive, especially when compared to the likes of you." Ciel smiled at the demon, who once again kicked the stool out from under the boy. 

Ciel didn't struggle this time. He knew he wouldn't die, and he didn't want to give Claude the satisfaction of seeing him squirm. His world went black once again, but Ciel had no fear. He knew Sebastian would come for him. *

-POV of Claude-

Claude managed to find the eyepatch he'd previously taken from Ciel, and left the castle. He headed down the old road, and once he'd gotten a few miles out, he deposited the eyepatch in the center of the road for Sebastian to find. Still no sign of Ciel's servants or butler. Claude quirked a brow, and left, heading back to the Heathmore castle. 

(Did you just randomly come up with the name "Heathmore"? How'd you choose it?)

-short time skip-

"Pet, wake up." Claude says, shaking the boy who lay on the floor with his shiny shoe, "I've another game planned for us."

Ciel's eyes opened, groggy from hours of being passed out, and attempted to sit up. As he pushed himself upwards, his arm gave out, and he stumbled. 

"Poor thing, getting weak, are we?" Claude taunts. 

Before Ciel could respond with some snarky remark, Claude strolled over to Elizabeth's corpse. 

"It's starting to smell." Claude says factually, no emotion in his voice, "let's take care of your ex fiancé, shall we? Come. Pick up the corpse, and carry her outside." 

-POV of Finnian-

Finnian, Alois, and the other servants walked behind Sebastian, on their way to Heathmore castle. They'd been walking for quite some time, and still had a long ways to go. 

"Oooh, pretty flowers!" Finny exclaims, pointing to the orange wild flowers scattered on the side of the road. "Those are Indian Paintbrushes. Strange to see those around here, they tend to be in the south. Don't you think they're pretty, Alois?"

Finny looked to Alois with sparkling blue eyes, anticipating an answer from his newfound friend. Though Alois didn't talk nearly as much as he used too, and Finnian did most of the talking, the gardener had taken a liking to the blonde Trancy boy. 

Before Alois had enough time to answer, Finny held out a loaf of bread to him. "Here, you must be hungry. You should get stronger as fast as you can, so you won't feel so awful all the time, yeah?"*

Alois took the loaf of bread from the gardener. He broke off a piece and ate it, and he then broke off a piece to hand to Finny. 

"Thank you." Alois said. The pair continued walking, Finny doing most of the talking. He asked Alois about the flowers they saw, talked to him about working for the Earl, told him stories about when he had messed up in the garden. 

Alois would answer his questions and ask about working there. He laughed at Finny's ridiculous stories. He smiled out of happiness again. For once in his life, Alois felt appreciated. Wanted. He liked the feeling, and didn't plan to let it go anytime soon. 

\--Ciel's POV--

Ciel looked at Lizzie's body, limp and blood covered. He didn't feel the need to vomit anymore. Now, his dead cousin was just another corpse. She was just another death by his hand. He stood up, his head and vision quite fuzzy. 

"You haven't fed me in over 24 hours. Of course I'm weak." Ciel snapped at the demon. He went to go pick up Lizzie, but couldn't lift her. He was just too tired. Too hurt. Too hungry. *

Claude rolled his eyes as Ciel attempted and failed to pick up the smelling corpse. 

"You think your butler would want you? You're weak. Who wants to spend their entire life looking after their lover? Sebastian wouldn't love someone so weak and pathetic as you, and you know it."

Claude straightened, and said with a stern, bone-chilling voice, "Pick. It. Up."

-POV of Sebastian Michaelis-

"How much further, Sebastian?" Finnian asks from behind the butler. 

"We should be there in... An hour at the most." Sebastian says, frowning. "I'm surprised we haven't seen more of Claude...." He adds more quietly.

"Ay, isn't that Ciel's?" Bardroy speaks up, pointing at a small black eyepatch a couple yards away from the group. Sebastian perks up immediately, and rushes towards the fallen item. 

"It is..." Sebastian says, picking it up gently, like the greatest treasure he had. Upon inspecting it further, he noticed a small piece of paper stuck to the eyepatch. 

"He's mine."

Sebastian's eyes went dangerously dark, and his face hardened. That fucking Claude, calling Ciel his own... Sebastian would make sure he was dead this time. 

"Let's hurry." Sebastian doesn't mention the note. He places the eye patch in his pocket, tears up the note, and they continue their journey. *

When Grel saw Sebastian, he just about passed out from excitement. He had been looking for the demon for quite some time. When he went to the Phantomhive manor, no one had been there, and Grell became rather panicked. He didn't want to even think about what William would do to him if he didn't get the information that they needed from Sebastian. 

The redhead ran up to the demon. "Hello Sebas-chan!" he said, smiling. Grell was so caught up in Sebastian's dark and mysterious gaze, the reaper forgot what he was there for. He then suddenly remembered. 

"While I'd love to have a nice talk and maybe a fight, I'm here on official reaper business. I'm assuming you are quite busy considering that brat isn't with you, but trust me. This is important. " Grell said, trying to grab the demon's attention. 

\--Ciel POV--

Ciel felt the words sting him, and he didn't try to pretend that they didn't. He knew he was weak. But so did Sebastian. And he knew that Sebastian didn't care if Ciel needed to be taken care of. If Ciel could take care of himself, the two never would have met. Claude's words angered Ciel through, and he attempted to channel that anger into strength. 

Ciel picked up the body of Lizzie, and carried her back to the grave he had dug. The cold winds slapped against his bare skin and irritated his wounds, but he didn't feel it. Ciel focused his mind on Sebastian. He knew the demon must have been close by then. After all, he was one hell of a butler. 

Ciel buried the body quite quickly, and looked at the demon with an empty expression. *

The demon smirked at Ciel. He was breaking him. He could see it in the boy's empty, blue eyes. He wouldn't last much longer. 

"Come," Claude says, offering the boy a hand, "since you haven't eaten in a few days, we should play a game that doesn't involve physical labor for you."

The Earl didn't take Claude's offered hand, so the demon snatched his wrist, and began to walk back into the castle, giving Ciel a bit more warmth, seeing as he was still nude from previous "games". 

They entered the cell which still had Ciel and now Lizzie's blood mingled together on the walls and the floors, and Ciel was quickly bound to the table. Only this time, he was blindfolded. The boy felt panic take over him, and his breathing became uneven and ragged, struggling for air in the seemingly shrinking cell. 

"Pet? My my, it would appear you're having your first panic attack." Claude spectates, "but the show must continue."

Procuring a leather whip, Claude began to beat Ciel, adding open, bleeding wounds onto the scar that read "Property of Claude Faustus".

-POV of Sebastian-

Sebastian internally groaned. He had places to be. He certainly did not need Grell butting in. 

"What is it, Grell?" Sebastian quips, an irritated expression making its way to his face. 

-Finny's POV-

The gardener watched as Sebastian and Grell spoke, but quickly got sidetracked by Alois. The boy intrigued Finnian, made him curious, and he wanted to know more. He wanted to help his newfound friend. 

Finny sighed quietly. He wasn't sure how to help Alois Trancy. He could just be himself, and be kind, but he knew that Alois needed to talk it out, and be comforted. The gardener just wasn't sure how to start. 

'Perhaps I should wait till all this drama is over,' he thought to himself, 'once we go back to the Phantomhive manor, then I'll help him. For now, I'll help him in little ways.'

And so, Finnian began to speak happily and cheerily to Alois, hoping that his happy demeanor would be contagious, and he would see Alois happy. Finnian didn't wonder why the boy mattered to him so much. Maybe it was because they were similar, in a way. They both had pasta they'd rather not dredge up. It's better to act happy and spread joy than to show your pain and make people worry. Or at least, that was how Finnian thought. *

\--Alois POV--

He really appreciated Finny's attempts at making him happy, but he couldn't help but find it a little annoying. He didn't want to think about his past right now and he didn't particularly want to think at all. He just wanted to watch the way the wind moved the grasses and flowers. Alois just wanted quiet, a strange request from the boy who used to do everything he could to get people's attention. 

"Do you see how the wind sweeps through the grasses and flowers and makes them sway?" Alois asked Finny. The other boy nodded, slightly confused where Alois was going with that. Alois continued. "The trees aren't moved by wind this slight, however the dirt is picked up and completely moved away." Alois looked at the other boy with a calm expression. "I think people are like that. The wind can move some slightly, make others sway but they stay put, and many move completely when it gets rough." Alois faltered, unsure where he was going with that conversation. 

"Nevermind." He muttered, slightly embarrassed. 

\--Grell POV-- 

He could see the irritation in Sebastian's eyes. "I know you need to go save that brat, but listen. This is important." Grell took a deep breath. He wasn't sure why the reapers had suddenly become so panicked when it came to the demon. But the higher ups had ordered Grell to go confront him. 

"The reapers are exceedingly nervous that you, Ciel and Claude are screwing up how time should truly go. When demons are constantly fighting, it can cause changes in the destinies of people in contact with those demons. Such as that Elizabeth girl-"  
*

"Elizabeth?" Sebastian interrupts, "What happened to Elizabeth?" 

Though, yes, she'd almost stolen his lover from him by marriage, she was still Ciel's cousin, and as much as he despised her, he didn't hate her so much as to wish her dead. 

"The last time I saw Elizabeth was when she and Ciel broke off the engagement. I haven't been in contact with her for quite some time, so it doesn't make sense for her to he in danger. What's become of her?"

-POV of Finnian-

Finny blinked for a moment. 

"No, it's ok.. I understand. And sometimes, the wind blows harder in other places, so hard, that even the strong trees are uprooted from the ground..." Finny looks into the distance. 

"I think... That people also grow stronger from the wind. Evolution, I suppose. If a tree is thrust into a windy area, then eventually it will adapt, and become stronger than it used to be..."

Finnian blushed. "I'm not making sense, am I?"

-POV of Claude Faustus-

Claude relished the screams that erupted from Ciel's mouth. He wasn't sure how much longer the boy would last, but he decided that it didn't matter. Sebastian would be there soon enough, but Ciel would be gone. The only thing left would be his shell, his insides broken and torn. An emotionless vessel.  
*  
\--Ciel's POV--

He also couldn't feel the whip hitting him anymore. He was so tired. He was so empty. He didn't want Claude to have the satisfaction of knowing he was broken, but he was. Ciel just wanted it to end. He wished for death once again. 

The whip struck down onto his back again and again, and Ciel passed out from the pain, and various other reasons. The demon was destroying him. 

\--Alois POV--

He smiled at the gardener. "I understand what you're saying. I suppose I see it the same way. The wind was quite strong when I grew up then. And while it uprooted me, I'm not sure I've evolved yet. "

Alois took a deep breath. "Finny, you aren't a tree or a flower or dirt. To me, you're like.." Alois paused, not sure what he wanted to say. "A boulder I suppose. The wind takes bits away from you, but it could never move you."

He blushes slightly and smiled at the ground. "Thank you for being kind to me." 

\--Grell POV-- 

"Ciel killed Lizzie." Grell said, not particularly caring. He just wanted to get his point across. 

"Sebastian, demons aren't supposed to exist. But you do, and we tolerate you. However all demons change futures, because they aren't supposed to happen. Lizzie was going to be remarried and die in a carriage accident when she was 31. However because of demons, she died a few days ago. Ciel was supposed to die when he was ten. Do you see what I'm saying? Everyone has a destiny. Demons fuck destinies up. And now, you need to stop messing around with Claude and humans before more destinies are fucked up." Grell finished his spiel, hoping that Sebastian would care what he was saying. If he didn't, the reapers were going to take him out. *

-POV of Sebastian-

"You're telling me that I need to leave here, leave Ciel behind?" Sebastian growls, becoming angered, "Ciel didn't have to die when he was ten. Maybe demons are here because some destinies need to be changed, Sutcliff. If you think I'm going to leave my love behind, you're dead wrong."

Sebastian was shocked when he heard that Ciel had killed Elizabeth. Ciel, while he found Lizzie exceedingly annoying, wouldn't have done such a thing on his own accord. 

"I will keep Ciel out of trouble, from now on, in any way I can," Sebastian continues to the reaper, "But I will not be leaving."

-Finnian's POV-

Finny blushed cherry red. "I-I'm not a boulder... I'm... An evolved tree. 

"I took what they did to me, and used it to make me stronger. I took my pain, and built myself up from it. It took time, and it was hard, but... It did it. Evolution always takes time, and maybe for others it takes a bit longer. But it will happen eventually, Alois.

"And... Well, you don't need to thank me.." The gardener blushes again, "it's nice to have a friend to talk to."

-Claude's POV-

The demon, upon seeing that Ciel was passed out, stopped. He decided to give the thing a break. He'd resume his ministrations in an hour or so.

'But now, I must check the progress of our dear Sebastian,' Claude mused to himself, and exited the room.*

\--Grell POV--

Grell sighed. He was slightly mad about Sebastian caring so much for such an insignificant little brat, but he knew that he could do nothing about it. 

"Sebastian, I'm not saying abandon your master. Actually please go kill that other demon. He's the problem, not you. But I just wanted to warn you to lay low for a long while. The other reapers will be ready to kill you if you continue to warp the future." Grell took a deep breath once again, trying to remain calm while anger was building inside of him. 

"Please listen to what I'm saying. I would prefer for you not to die because of some shitty brat." And with that, the red headed reaper walked away. 

\--Alois POV-- 

He smiled, thinking how the other boy's blush was cute. And once again, he felt grateful for Finny. It was as if the universe realized how much it was shitting on Alois, and decided to try and make it up. 

Alois smiled at the gardener, and he smiled back. *

-POV of Sebastian-

Sebastian watched as the red headed reaper walked away, clearly adding some extra sway to his hips as he left. Sebastian shook his head, and motioned for his comrades to continue onward. 

"I'm coming, Ciel." He whispered to the wind.

-POV of Claude-

The demon Claude had once again waterboarded his little pet. The boy lay passed out on the table, the stress taking over. Perhaps Claude had gone a little overboard that time. He shrugged, and exited the room. Sebastian would be there soon.*

Ciel woke up on the waterboarding table once again. He didn't lift his head, or even open his eye. The boy was so tired. He didn't want to play anymore. Claude had won, though Ciel had hoped he wouldn't. The fire that had once resided in the boy's soul had diminished. He just wanted sleep. He wanted the torture to end. 

He began to drift off into sleep, but was soon jolted awake by a dream. It was a dream about Sebastian. His butler had been walking along a dirt road, looking around as if he was searching for something. The sight of his demon's face, though it was just in a dream, was enough to bring that fire back, just a little. 

Ciel didn't want Claude to win and though he was ready to surrender, the young Earl decided that he wouldn't let the demon. He would stay strong, even if it killed him. Sebastian was going to come for him, and he wouldn't let his butler see him in such a fragile state. 

Ciel had opened his eye by the time the demon came back into his room. Ciel glared at him, the fire burning behind the sapphire once again. *

-POV of Sebastian-

"There it is!" Cries May-Rin, pointing up ahead. "It's very big, yes! Very big!"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the cold, grey stoned castle. It certainly looked old and abandoned, the unkempt vines and garden bed adding to the effect. 

Turning to his comrades, the demon spoke. "As far as we know, this building is only inhabited by one enemy, and that enemy is Claude Faustus. There may be more, but I find that unlikely. Finnian, you keep Alois with you, and make sure he's safe. Mey-Rin, Bard, when the time comes, I'll give Ciel to you, seeing as I'll probably have to fend off the bastard of a demon. Remember, keep your guard up."

And with that, the servants and the butler sped to the building to save their master. 

-POV of Claude-

"Ah, here they come." Claude says, a small smirk forming on his thin, pale lips. "Too bad you're already broken, Ciel," the demon continues, glancing over his shoulder away from the window, "Sebastian has nothing to come left to... Though, there is one more thing I'd like to do to you before you leave, pet."

Claude yanked Ciel up from the floor by his hair, forcing him to his feet. The boy wobbled, but Claude gripped his arm to keep him from falling. They exited the castle, and stood in the cold snow, awaiting Sebastian's arrival. *

Ciel shivered in the cold winter air, but he refused to draw himself closer to the despicable demon. He watched the snow covered road intently, waiting to see that familiar black coat. The snow swirled around, making to quite hard to see, but Ciel eventually saw his demon's black. Ciel smiled slightly. Now the real fun would begin. 

Claude's grip on his arm tightened slightly. The boy took the gesture reassuringly. It meant that the other demon was nervous, afraid even. Claude was weaker than Sebastian when they first met and because of his decision to give up his souls to the sword, he was even weaker. 

The black coat grew closer, and Ciel could see Mey-Rin and Bard walking with his butler. He wondered where Finnian could be. It didn't matter. Sebastian was there.*

-POV of Sebastian-

Sebastian's heart pounded in fury and desperation when he saw Ciel's naked form standing, -no, being held- next to Claude's. 

Eventually, the trio came to a halt about 15 paces in front of Claude and Ciel. 

"Faustus," Sebastian began, "I'm sure you know why I'm here, don't you?"

Claude smirked maliciously. "But of course, Michaelis. You want to take my pet from me."

"He's not yours." Sebastian said, his voice calm and even. He then watched as Claude's gloved hand ran over Ciel's chest. 

"Do you not see the brand?" Claude asks innocently. He turns the boy around, and runs his fingers over the scarred letters spelling 'Property of Claude Faustus'. "Do you not see these scars? Or are you incapable of reading?"

Sebastian kept his outward self composed, but inwardly was hell. That fucking Faustus, marking his lover and master in such a manner. Sebastian's eyes glimmered. He closed them, and reached into his tail coat.

"You know why I'm here, and I don't intend to make this a very long visit. I have other places I'd rather be. So, let's begin." Sebastian whipped a dagger out of his coat, and threw it in the direction of Claude's forehead.

The spectacled demon leaped out of the way, pulling Ciel with him. Procuring his own daggers, he threw them at his offender. 

Sebastian easily dodged the flying weaponry. "I had actually expected you to have improved somehow. I guess I was wrong. You're just as weak, if not weaker, than you were last time."

Claude grit his teeth, and released the boy in his hand. "Even if you take my pet back, he's broken. He'll never be yours."

Suddenly, Claude did something Sebastian hadn't been expecting. No, not at all. It infuriated him. 

Claude pulled Ciel's body flush against his, and kissed the boy deeply. He then threw the boy to the ground with a broad smirk. 

Sebastian had seen enough. "FUCKING FAUSTUS!" Mey-Rin threw her glasses to the ground, and rushed towards Ciel. Before anything else happened, she threw a hand over his eyes, concealing the world from Then the maid closed her own eyes, and held Ciel close. 

Sebastian silently thanked Mey-Rin for her actions, and rushed toward the other demon, ready to tear him to shreds in pure hatred. *

Ciel was almost as infuriated as Sebastian. He had hoped the demon would never kiss him again, and for Claude to do so in front of Sebastian was an even greater offense. 

Though his eyes were shielded by Mey-Rin's hand, Ciel could hear the battle between the two demons. He listened intently, wanting to know what was going on. He knew that Mey-Rin would never let him see though. 

Ciel tuned out the labored breathing Mey-Rin, and instead focused on the sounds of the two demons fighting. He heard the crunching of the snow under their feet and they danced around each other. Ciel cliched when he heard the knives whistling through the air, and almost whimpered why he finally heard one drag across skin. He prayed that Sebastian had struck Claude, and that his own demon was unharmed. 

This happened multiple times, until he heard a sick thud that was obviously the sound of a knife sticking into skin. Ciel expected the battle to continue. However when he stopped hearing the battle and instead heard Mey-Rin whimper, he knew that the battle was over. He also knew that those were not Sebastian's footsteps. 

He felt Mey-Rin hold him closer with one arm, but reach into her dress with the other. The footsteps were getting closer and Ciel assumed that this was the end. Until he heard a grunt and the ground shake as the two demons had slammed into the ground, almost directly in front of the two humans. 

Ciel opened his eye and saw through Mey-Rin's fingers Claude's body being pulled apart, much like Savannah's. Blood splattered across the white snow. He shut his eye again, not wanting to see the rest. 

"Sebastian." He commanded, though it seemed quite ridiculous considering he was naked and being held by a maid, "Don't kill him. Mey-Rin, let me go." Both did as he told them, and both were equally confused. 

He looked at his butler with solemn eyes. 

"Give me a knife." and Sebastian did as he was told. Ciel took it and kneeled next to Claude's barely intact face. 

"You fool." The small boy spit out. "You thought you could break me, the Earl Phantomhive?" Ciel threw his head back and laughed. "I will never be broken." He said, his gaze boring down on Claude. "You are a weak fool, and a pitiful excuse of a demon." The boy wondered what he would do and then Ciel smiled. He leaned down and kissed Claude on the forehead before thrusting the blade into one of the demon's eyes. He wrenched it out, and thrust it into the other golden eye. Ciel got up, leaving the blade in there. 

"Can you kill him?" He asked his demon, who nodded and pulled a demon blade out from under his coat. Alois had gotten it from where Hannah and him had lived before Claude happened to them for the second time. Ciel went back to Mey-Rin, who took him into her arms, and Sebastian finished his job. *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp there's that. If I scared you with Claude hanging Ciel, excellent. If not, well then that's what I was expecting. Also the next chapter will most likely be late this time. Please forgive me, but I have very little written and both my cousin and I are extremely busy. If you liked this chapter, or not, please comment and leave kudos!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who was waiting for an update for this story, I am so very sorry. Long story short, the entire chapter was a mess to write. The beginning of it was deleted, my cousin and I were both too busy to write, and now my cousin actually can't finish the story with me at all. So, the beginning is written entirely by me in Ciel's POV because the part we wrote together was lost. The *** marks where it goes back to both me and my cousin writing. Once again, Im sorry this took so long and I'm sorry if the beginning is awful. I have to try and guess what it said. I hope you enjoy the angst regardless.

Ciel shook as he watched Sebastian finally bring Claude his final end. The blood splattered on the ground close to him, but he didn't recoil. Claude’s blood was already on his hands, and if anything the blood brought Ciel satisfaction. The deed was done. Sebastian walked over to CIel and kneeled before him. 

“May I pick you up?” The demon asked gently, as if he didn’t want to startle Ciel. Ciel nodded and was soon lifted into the air. He was extremely uncomfortable with the touch, yet also relieved to finally have his demon’s arms around him once again. “I’ll see you back at the manor. Please take care of the mess.” Sebastian said to the servants before breaking out into a run. After what seemed like a few seconds and all of eternity at once, they were home. Sebastian carried the weak boy into the dark, empty manor and brought him into a small room connected to the library. It had no windows and only one door, so Ciel figured Sebastian thought it would make the boy feel safe. Nothing could really make him feel safe anymore. 

Sebastian set Ciel into a chair, kneeled before him, and looked at his previous master in the eye. “I highly doubt he fed you well. Let me get you something to eat.” The demon said as he rose. Ciel grabbed his arm, fear frantic in his blue eye. 

“No.” He said with surprising firmness. Sebastian’s eyes widened slightly. “Don’t… Don't leave me alone again. Take me with you.” Ciel demanded, his voice beginning to shake slightly. He knew Claude was dead, but Ciel was scared that if Sebastian left his sight, he would be hurt again. The demon sighed and kneeled back down. 

“You need to eat and drink something, Ciel. And I don't want to keep moving you around. Your body needs rest.” The demon paused, trying to come up with a compromise. “Close your eyes and count to seven. When you open them, I’ll be back.” Ciel really didn't want to agree, but eventually he did, feeling the emptiness in his stomach and the dryness of his mouth. 

The boy closed his eye, and began to count. With each number he whispered to himself, the panic in his chest grew. Ciel was beginning to panic when he practically yelled seven and opened his eye. And there was Sebastian, hold a plate with toast and a cup of tea. 

He smiled softly at the boy and sat down in front of him. Sebastian helped him eat and drink, for Ciel's hands were shaking too hard for him to hold the cup by himself. Ciel ate half of the toast before pushing it away. He couldn't stand anymore. Sebastian put the plate and cup on the table next to the chair and then pulled Cial into a hug. Being a demon, sebastian wasn't quite sure how to comfort people, but he knew Ciel quite well. He just hoped that a hug would be enough to make Ciel forgive him, though he knew nothing could ever make up for what had happened to him. 

Ciel hugged his demon back, and they stayed in the embrace for quite some time. Ciel eventually pulled away slightly, looking at Sebastian, truly examining his features. His eye welled up with tears, but he blinked them away. Ciel had done enough crying for a lifetime. 

Sebastian tried to speak, saying, “Ciel, I’m sorry. I’m so--” before Ciel cut him off by pushing his lips against his. Ciel had missed kissing Sebastian, and the demon needed to shut up anyways. There was no need for him to apologize. ***

Sebastian wouldn't admit it, but he was surprised when Ciel had kissed him. He knew Ciel was just doing it because he yearned for comfort, causing the demon to feel like he was taking advantage of the boy. Even with this thought, he didn't break the kiss. He was a demon, after all, not a virtuous angel -not that any Angels he'd met had been very virtuous, anyway-, but the gentleman and lover side of him told him to stop. 

"Ciel," he whispered into the boy's lips, trying to get the words out, though he was quite caught up in the moment, "you need rest... You need to heal... Now isn't the time to be... Doing this.."

The demon pulled away, and gently rested his hand on the boy's cold cheek. His red eye's met the boy's teary one's lovingly, and he places his other hand on the other boy's cheek. "I..." Sebastian began, but stopped. Now wasn't the time to say those three words that meant so much. *

Ciel looked at the demon with a solemn expression. He knew what Sebastian was going to say, or at least he hoped that he did. "I love you, too, you coward. It's not as if it's difficult to say that." Ciel said, sounding slightly bitter, but mostly just tired. He really didn't want be awake anymore. His anxiety had passed for now, and all he wanted was to sleep and preferably never wake up. 

There wasn't enough joy in the world to make up for the pain it brought. "Sebastian." He half said, half whispered. "Bring me to my bed please." The demon nodded and stood up, carrying the small boy out of the warm room and into the chillier hallway.*

The demon placed Ciel in his bed, and tucked him in. "I... I think, for the first time, I'm in love, Ciel. With you." He said softly. 

"I love you, Ciel Phantomhive."*

Ciel looked at his demon with a blank expression. He wanted to have some kind of emotion, but the boy was too exhausted to have an appropriate response. "I know." Ciel said. "I've known for quite some time." The boy took in a deep, shuddering breath. "I love you too." And with that Ciel began to fall asleep, the exhaustion taking over. He watched as Sebastian turned to sit in a chair. "And don't you dare fucking leave me." Ciel mumbled. And with that, sleep took him away. *

Sebastian almost smiled. Almost. Though the situation was rather grim, he felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards slightly. 

"Never, my love," Sebastian whispered, pushing the bangs out of Ciel's face. He pulled up a chair, and sat down next to the bed, quietly gazing at Ciel as the boy slept. 

'The servants will probably be back in the morning,' the demon thought, 'Damn, that means I'll have to watch over them instead of being able to tend to Ciel...'

The demon was somewhat surprised at his thought. Already, he felt dominance over Ciel, as though he were his own. He supposed it was his demonic instinct, but it disturbed him somewhat. He was sure that Ciel wouldn't be submissive to him, seeing as he was, after all, his butler. 

But maybe things would be different, now. They may not be entirely lovers, or not officially, at least, but perhaps Ciel would be the submissive one eventually. Only time could tell. 

Sebastian sighed softly. In all his years, he'd never thought he'd fall in love with a human, of all things. Demons rarely fell in love, ordinarily it was only the emotional ones, and if they were bound together in partnership, it was for political reasons in the layers of hell. Sebastian knew he wasn't an emotional demon, he was rather proud of that fact, too, but Ciel had changed that entirely. *

Ciel awoke a few hours later, his breathing heavy, his eye wide with fear. He had another nightmare. This one was different though. It had been Savannah and Claude torturing him instead of the people in the masks. He looked frantically around the room for his gun and grabbed it off his bedside table to point it at the man standing next to his bed. *

Ciel pointing his gun at Sebastian didn't faze the demon for a moment. He grabbed the boy's trembling hand, and snatched the gun. Setting that on the nightstand, he held Ciel's hands.

"Ciel, it was but a nightmare," he said sternly, but kindly, "It's not real, it's all over, love. You're alright, you're with me now."*

Ciel stared at the demon for a few moments before snapping out of his fear. He relaxed his body and slumped down onto his bed. Ciel took in a deep breath. He began to rise when Sebastian pushed him gently back down onto the bed. It wasn't until then that Ciel remembered what had truly happened in the past few weeks. His scars and cuts stung as he laid back on the sheets. "What time is it?" He asked the demon, not really sure what to say if he was honest. *

Sebastian's eyes softened. "It's two hours till dawn, my love."

He tucked Ciel back into bed, and kissed his forehead, "You should get a few more hours of rest. You need your strength. Would you like me to make some tea to help you sleep more easily?"*

"I doubt I can sleep anymore." Ciel began. He knew that it was impossible for him to rest immediately after something like that. "Would you please make me a cup of tea though?" he asked the demon, who nodded in return. "But take me with you." Ciel blurted out. He may have been home and Claude was dead, but that didn't make him feel safe. Only Sebastian being by his side could make him feel protected. *

 

Sebastian picked up Ciel gingerly and brought him to the kitchen in his arms. Setting him on a chair, he began to boil water in the kettle. 

"Ciel... Our contract was broken..." Sebastian began, "What do you wish to do about this matter?"

Sebastian didn't look at Ciel. He didn't want to pressure the boy into anything. Instead, he continued to make his love's tea casually, acting as though the matter were a light one. *  
Ciel was caught off-guard by his butler's question. Sebastian had been quite gentle with Ciel, not asking questions or making him do anything besides eat and drink. For him to ask such an important question was slight bit startling. 

Ciel pondered the thought until Sebastian handed him his tea. The small Earl took a sip and then a deep breath before answering the question. 

"Honestly Sebastian," he began, choosing his words carefully, "I don't want a new contract." He watched his butler's face turn into an expression of surprise and confusion before continuing. 

"I have no goal. The Queen doesn't need me nearly as much as she used to. I have no attachments now, no engagement to deal with. The majority of my family is dead, and those that are alive detest me." Ciel took another deep breath, pausing his spiel. He knew that Sebastian would wait until he was done to speak. 

"Why should we make a new contract when I have nothing to live for?"*

 

Sebastian's eyes hardened. "Don't say that, Ciel. If anything... If you won't live for yourself, won't you live for me? Damn, you know me. I'm always collected, never frazzled, always punctual. You could even go so far as to say, nearly perfect."

Sebastian smirked slightly, causing Ciel to roll his eyes. Then he continued. 

"Nearly. You are my fatal flaw, my Achilles heel, if you will. You're the one damn thing I've fallen for, the one thing that makes me feel weak, the one who makes me frazzled, my emotions spiking. It pains me to see you like this. I know it's hard, but wouldn't you at least live, if not for anything else, for me?"*

Ciel was, quite honestly, startled once again by Sebastian's words. He expected the demon to be slightly upset, however this was far more satisfying for Ciel's ear, and far more painful for his heart. He was glad that the demon reciprocated his intense feelings on one hand, but on the other, Ciel was saddened to bring Sebastian pain. And he knew he already was and was going to even more. 

Ciel sipped his tea. He didn't know how to respond to the demon's question. His lover's side wanted to say 'Yes, of course I will love for you.' However, his more realistic side knew that he couldn't. 

"Sebastian," he began, once again fighting the lump in his throat. Ciel thought it was bullshit that he started crying again. He pushed through it though and continued. 

"I can't. I can't live in this bullshit world. I can't continue digging myself into a deeper and deeper hole with every assignment the Queen gives me. I can't keep waking up with nightmares of my past. I can't keep making new memories that in turn make new nightmares. I'm tired and my mind can't handle this anymore. I'm fucking done." 

He took a deep breath once again and sipped his tea to calm himself. Memories flashed before his eyes, so he blinked hard to try and clear them. To explain his troubled emotions in the simplest way, Ciel felt like a piece of shit. He loved Sebastian and knew Sebastian loved him, but he knew that nothing could make him happy. 

"I'm sorry." he half whispered. "Just take it. You've waited long enough." *

Sebastian's face fell. He wanted to scream. He felt so torn. He wanted Ciel to live with him, he wanted his love to stay, but he also wanted to bring Ciel peace. He didn't want him living hell on earth. 

"Ciel..." He whispered, then spoke in a louder, stronger voice, "If it is this life you do not want, then leave it. But, you don't have to die to leave it, love. Let me take you away from all of this. Come with me. We can go wherever you wish.."

Sebastian stopped speaking for a moment, and closed his eyes. "Let me do something for you."

He leaned down and kissed the boy's bruised cheek, and then caressed his face gently. "Would you stay with me, love?"*

He couldn't decide. Ciel didn't want to continue hurting him, but he would never be free no matter where they went. His memories would haunt him no matter how far they went, and his nightmares would always come back no matter how tightly he held onto Sebastian. There was a spider's thread hanging for him, able to pull him into a better place. For the first time ever though, Ciel wasn't interested in grabbing it. He didn't want to get out of his hellish hole that way. He wanted to dig himself another grave instead, and this time, he wanted to be buried in it. 

Ciel had to choke back his tears. Only Sebastian could make him feel like this. 

"I can't." Ciel told him, looking into his red eyes swimming with pain. "No matter how far we run, the pain will never end." He looked away. "I'm sorry. I just can't. My painful time on earth is up. Please just take my soul." *

Sebastian almost broke his composure; not that he had it to begin with. 

"... I... I understand." Sebastian said quietly, his eyes locking onto Ciel's. 

"Just allow me one more thing." He added. 

Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel's chapped lips softly, for a lengthy period of time. His eyes closed, and he was greatly to feel Ciel kissing him back. *

Ciel practically melted into the kiss. He felt so weak and to have Sebastian kiss him again make him break entirely, though not necessarily in a negative way. He felt safe again. Safe enough to cry, and so he did. Tears welled up in his eye and dropped down his cheek as he continued to press his lips against the demon's. Eventually though, this kiss was broken, as well as the illusion of happiness. 

Sebastian looked at Ciel with a heartbreaking expression of melancholy. Ciel nodded slightly in response, and closed his eye. Sebastian leaned in closer once again, and whispered softly into his ear that this will hurt, which it did. And then Ciel's mind faded, and true darkness took over his sight.*

Sebastian caught Ciel as his body slumped over. Sebastian's heart was racing. He wasn't sure why. 

"I've got you..." He murmured into the boy's hair, holding him closely, though he knew Ciel couldn't hear him, "I've got you..."

He lifted the Earl up into his arms, and gingerly brought him back to his room. He laid the boy on the bed, and pulled the blankets over his frail body. 

"You're really going to feel it in the morning..." Sebastian whispered. "Perhaps, you'll find it in your heart to forgive me for what I've done. I didn't do as you asked, because my heart wouldn't allow it. One day, maybe you'll understand, and realize that life doesn't have to be so terrible..." 

Sebastian kissed Ciel's head, and bent down to the floor. He pulled up a floorboard and pulled a box out from beneath. Replacing the boards, he sat on the chair beside Ciel's bed, and opened the box.

"These souls..." He whispered, "I save for emergencies only. You'll need them in the morning, Ciel."*

Ciel woke up eventually, feeling tired and sore. It seemed as if it was a normal morning. He then realized that something was wrong. 

He wasn't supposed to be awake. He was supposed to be dead. It was then he realized the excruciating hunger both in his mind and body. Ciel looked around the room frantically for something to help him with the pain. The opening of his eyes caused him even more pain, as they were now amazingly sensitive. He was fully awake now, and the noises around him bombarded in his ears. 

Ciel shut his eyes tight, but the hunger and noises wouldn't leave. He then realized, he shut his eyes. As in plural. He frantically moved his hand to his eye. It was there. The wound and scar tissue were gone, and his normal eye was back. The shock couldn't repress his hunger though. Ciel found the box on his chair and greedily drank the essence inside. With that, the hunger abated and so did much of the pain. 

He was no longer shocked, mainly confused. What had Sebastian done to him? 

"Sebastian!" He yelled, knowing the other demon would be able to hear him. As long as he was still in the manor of course. There was a possibility that the demon had left him. Ciel cringed at the thought. *

Sebastian hurried to his love's bedroom, and burst through the door, his raven hair slightly disheveled. His eyes were filled with worry as they rested on Ciel. 

"Ciel," he said as he rushed to the boy's bedside, "How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

Sebastian held Ciel's own cold hand in his warm ones, and met Ciel's now red-eyed gaze.*

Ciel stared at Sebastian, unresponsive. He watched the demon's red eyes swim with worry and fear, something Ciel never even dreamed of seeing. Was Sebastian perhaps, afraid of him? 

Ciel decided to speak. "I'm not dead." He stated. "What the fuck," Ciel began in a disgusted tone, "did you do to me?" *

Sebastian's eyes closed. He knew Ciel would be upset with him, and it wasn't like he'd never seen Ciel angry with home before, but for some reason it felt worse. Sebastian supposed that it was guilt. 

"Ciel... I... I've changed everything... For the better. You have freedom, now. I've broken the ties you have to this world."

Sebastian knew he was being cryptic, but for some reason he didn't want to say what he's done.*

Ciel knew what happened. He knew that something inside of his mind and body had been broken, twisted, and put back together in a different way. He just wanted Sebastian to say it. 

He recalled the demon explaining different kinds of people and how that translated into the different personalities demons. Ciel supposed he was the sadistic type. He enjoyed Sebastian's guilt. It was his small revenge for what the other demon had done to him. 

"What have you done?" Ciel repeated. *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay cliffhangers! I can't help it I love doing them. I'm going to try and write the last chapter today and maybe post it today but knowing me and my time management skills, it'll probably be up next week. I'll do my best to make sure it is up in less than seven days though. If you're still reading this story, thank you for putting up with my awful organization. I'm trying.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel isn't too pleased with what Sebastian has done. Will he stay with the older demon, or will Ciel be completely changed? After all, Sebastian is a strange demon to experience love. Perhaps demonic Ciel doesn't have the same emotion capacity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter!!! Sorry its so much shorter, I wasn't sure how to write it honestly. And if it sucks, oh well. Ending a story by yourself when you started it with someone else is strange.

Sebastian took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. He avoided Ciel’s gaze and looked instead at the boy’s feet. Sebastian hated shame. It was a useless emotion felt by the weak. Yet, he was ashamed of his decision, and couldn’t face how upset Ciel looked, and how guilty he felt about forcing Ciel into this permanent life for his own selfishness. However, it was that word that snapped Sebastian out of his guilt. Selfish. Wasn’t it in every demon’s nature to be salefish? Wasn’t it partly what made them the monsters that they are? Sebastian refused to feel ashamed for what he was. He had done something for himself, and though he didn't want to hurt Ciel, Sebastian wouldn’t regret what he had done. Sebastian wasn’t going to allow some petty human emotion override his true nature. 

“I turned you into a demon,” He said boldly, almost definitely. He wasn’t Ciel’s servant anymore, yet he still felt almost as if he was disobeying. Despite that, he looked Ciel directly in his eyes. Oh how kind of fate to give Ciel his eye back, though it would never be the same again. No, his eyes were not the crystal blue of his childhood, or the satisfying heterochromia he possessed when Sebastian’s seal turned one of those sapphires into a beautiful violet. Those days were gone. Ciel’s eyes were now the characteristic scarlet expected of a demon. Full of cold anger and sadism. 

If Sebastian thought Ceil had been a handful when he was a human, Ciel as a demon was going to be difficult on an entirely different level. Ciel’s piercing red eyes looked straight into Sebastian’s, as he asked the question Sebastian had been somewhat dreading. 

“Why?” The young demon asked, his wide eyes narrowing into a glare. He refused to say anything else, mainly because he was unsure if he could without exploding. Ciel was writhing with fury. For fuck’s sake, he was supposed to be dead. Sebastian should have taken his soul. Not force him to live for the rest of eternity. 

Sebastian swallowed, hard. “I couldn’t…” He faltered, scared of Ciel’s response. “I couldn’t live all of eternity without you. You mean too much to me.” Sebastian took another deep breath, looking into Ciel’s unchanging expression. 

“If I had done what you had told me to do, my hunger for your soul would have been satisfied. But, my hunger for your presence would be ever present until the day I cease to exist. You have become my world, Ciel.” And with those words, a small smile crept onto Ciel’s face and his cruel eyes softened in the slightest way. 

“I understand,” The small demon spoke. “After all, demons are known for being quite selfish creatures. I suppose I’ll forgive you eventually.”

The other demon gave Ciel a nervous smile. Ciel smiled back, amused by Sebastian’s anxiety. Sebastian noted how his cold, red eyes were juxtaposed with the adorable smile that earned Ciel an embarrassing name at the circus so many years ago. The two stayed there for a short while, until Ciel asked Sebastian another uncomfortable question. 

“What are we going to do now?” The younger of the two asked, both desiring more discomfort on Sebastian’s part as well as being genuinely curious. 

Sebastian’s brow furrowed. “I suppose we will have to fake your death. After all, you can’t stay living with humans, especially not as such an inexperienced demon.” He looked somewhat conflicted. Ciel decided to voice his idea. 

“Everyone most likely already believes I’m dead, except our servants of course. We can merely disappear and allow the rest of society to think that when I was kidnapped, I was never found again. It’s not as if I have ties to this world.”

Sebastian nodded, agreeing with his previous master. There was very little cover up to take care of. One of Ciel’s relatives would take his place, Lizzie and him had already broken the engagement, and he had been gone for weeks. There would be mystery around it, but not enough to cause people to question what had happened. 

“We can leave today if you would like.” Sebastian said to CIel. “There’s much for you to learn of the underworld, and nothing left for you here. The servants will explain to anyone who asked what happened.” Ciel looked at Sebastian and nodded. “The first thing you must learn,” Sebastian started with a small smirk, “Is that even though you don't need to, not breathing is a fast way to give yourself away.” 

And with that, Ciel took his first breath since his death and rebirth. 

\--

Sebastian dressed his lord, prepared the clothing necessary for their journey, and informed the servants of what was going on. The two demons stood outside the manor, looking at the servants standing on the steps. Mey-rin and Finny were crying, while Bard stood there with a sad expression on his face. Sebastian may have treated them as fools and Ciel had been aloof, but the servants loved them regardless. Sebastian had saved them from their other lives, and they would never be able to repay him. Finny would never be able to show the gratitude he had in his heart for the boy standing next to him, holding his hand. 

It had been decided that Alois Trancy would take over the Phantomhive house, seeing his experience in the London underground. Finny was the one to come up with the lie that made the most sense, and now he would get to once again work for someone he cared about. While saddened by Ciel and Sebastian’s departure, he was happy. 

With a final goodbye, Sebastian picked up CIel and ran. It seemed once again as if it was seconds and all of eternity. They stopped occasionally during their journey, for even Sebastian cannot run to the way to hell without a few breaks. Well, he probably could if he wasn't carrying Ciel. Ciel knew he could run for himself, but he prefered to be in Sebastian’s arms. 

Soon, they reached the river and the boat Sebastian had taken Ciel on the very first time he was going to take his master’s soul. As Sebastian rowed down the river, they talked of the underworld, who lives there and who rules it. Sebastian taught Ciel how to recognize what someone is, and how to treat them based on what they are. He explained how to take souls and how to consume them. He taught Ciel how to access some of his power. He tried to do the best he could to prepare his young lover what they were going to face when they went back there. While hell is a demon’s home and it is where they can be in their true forms, it is a dangerous place. 

Eventually, they reached the field of white and blue roses. The petals floated in the wind, carrying their scent of perfume and despair. Sebastian set Ciel down, and they walked together to the edge of the cliff. Both sets of scarlet eyes gazed into the abyss before them. Ciel grasped Sebastian's hand, and looked at him in the eye. Sebastian leaned down to press his lips onto Ciel’s. When they broke apart, Sebastian whispered, “Are you ready, my lord?” 

Ciel nodded, and with that, they jumped into hell, together.


End file.
